His Eyes
by ashleigh-scarlet03
Summary: "You're Mrs Danny Matheson and the one person I am going to fight for until the end of time. I will not stop until you are safe and I will not stop until our future children are safe." He stood up and brought me with him, I held onto his waist as he looked into the forest." - Please don't be put off by the length ... Chapters are very short. Follows show but from OC Scarlett's POV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in my small village. I got up at the crack of dawn, got some water from the well, washed and got ready for school. But I wasn't going to school to learn, I was going to teach. It had always been a dream of mine since I was young but I thought I would have to go to college to get my degree. No. Since the blackout and being brought up in a small, man built village I had always made it my dream to teach young children. Children who would otherwise not get an education.

I only have four students mainly because they are the only children in the village. We sat down in the sunlight lit room and began to sing the alphabet. It seemed more difficult than usual today, one of the children was undoing the braid in my hair, the other playing with my shoes and the other two were sat playing 'patty cake'. Sometimes they can be a pain but I guess that's what four to eight year olds do! If it was like the times before the blackout, I guess they would've been interested in learning with interactive boards and computers with games. It's so hard to hold their attention but that's because I've never been strict with them. Harsh teachers must be the worst, I wouldn't know. My father taught me to read and write as much History as I was aloud to learn under the Militia rule. I clapped my hands together to gain their attention .

"Today we are going to learn about birthdays!" I tried to sound as excited as I could.

"But Miss Parson couldn't we just go and play?" One of the children pleaded.

I had to let them, just so they were happy. They ran out of the sickly blue room and into the orange light of the midday sun. I sat by the car which had been renovated into a flower patch and watched as they ran around in the dust. They had no clue of what times had been like, but neither did I. I'm only 17, apparently clueless in Papa Parsons eyes. He said it all went wrong a few days after the power went out, General Monroe came to power and created the violent Militia who were the police of the state. They would shoot you down if you had a fire-arm or more than your daily ration of food which isn't much! Father said that's what happened to Granny, just because she had a flag to represent America and not the Monroe Republic. Shot on the spot. Bang. That's why Papa always taught me things that the children learnt before the blackout, so I wasn't biased or corrupt. Which is what I'm hopefully getting across to the children. Hopefully. The village suddenly went quite as the sound of hooves came flooding up to the gate.

Silence.

The gates were opened and there stood a Captain and the Militia. Behind was a boy with shy eyes, looking down in shame.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The children ran behind me. I held them back behind my arms as they clung on for dear life. They were scared. So was I. Not scared but terrified. Everyone came out of there homes and the cornfield to see what was going on. The captain walked up to me, I was literally so close to punching him as the Militia took some of our village ladies before.

He caressed my cheek which made my insides go red with anger and rage. My inner demon was about to strike when he spoke.

"This is our girl!' He said with a deep voice, almost relaxing tone.

I dropped my arms in fear and looked at the children who clung to my waist nearly in tears. Papa turned to face the Captain.

"Captain Neville, what brings you to our village?" He said with confidence but with a wobble in his words.

"Your so called Daughter Mr Parsons, May is what you called her isn't it?" He turned to me, inches away from my face. I looked up to see the boy looking deeply into my eyes, his iris showing me all that he feels.

"Uhm. . . Yes sir." I was turning to puddles on the inside, why was it me he had to pick on?

"Miss May Parsons do you know what your real name is? You were taken in as a baby by Mr Parsons and raised as there own, your real name is Miss Scarlett Monroe..." I staggered back and nearly fell on the children.

"You're joking, I ... I can't be! NO, YOUR LYING!' No way was this happening. I went to punch him but he held my fist and squeezed it tight.

"Miss Monroe would you kindly follow me to the carriage before you get yourself in a worse situation?" He smiled but through those gritted teeth was a monster who just cared about killing people and tearing families apart.

"Why wouldn't you tell her Mr Parsons?" He moved up to face my Papa in the face "we came for her when she was small, and you bargained to keep her until she was old enough. Well, she looks old enough to me, Miss Monroe how old are you?" He turned to and looked at me with snake eyes. I was almost in tears.

"I...I'm seventeen sir, eighteen soon. Can't I just stay here? I have a life and General Monroe obviously doesn't care about my whereabouts !" I went to go on when the boy in the cart shook his head, he must know what these people are like. I stopped and he did a sweet half smile as if to say thanks. Captain Neville squared up to me, sweat rolling down his face,

"If General Monroe didn't care about you, then why am I here? Look Missy our deal is over so your coming with us." His voice turns from calming to tense, I went to follow when the children ran towards me. Militia officers were trying to push them away and then parents got involved by trying to attack the police officers. They were in tears, shouting and swearing was breaking out from the adults.

I followed him as he chained my wrist to the carriage railing. The boy continued to look at me, it was as if he'd never seen anything like it before! As I sat down the whole town flooded the entrance to a new life. There were screams, tears and then a gun shot. I closed my eyes tight, none of this was actually happening to me! The boy was still sat there, watching me with intense eyes.

I sobbed as the gates closed behind me, a whole new way of life was hitting me in the face. And all I could do about it was cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I awoke from a daze hoping to see Papa standing over me with a wet cloth on my sweaty face, I couldn't have been more wrong. I was in a rotting cart with rusty railings with a boy who had perfect eyes. He still looked at me, he could see the tear stained eyes and raging red cheeks yet continued to stare.

"Miss Monroe, did you have a nice sleep?" Neville called from the front of the tight formation. I was about to reply when he cut me short. "Danny boy, tell our new guest of the rules ... Now"

They boy turned to me and whispered in a soft tone, "basically don't speak, don't think and breathe quietly. Just watch the countryside roll by and we will be in those god forsaken working camps in no time."

I felt quite offended by the way he spoke but with the look in those eyes I could see he was breaking, slowly crumpling and sweeping away in the summer breeze. I looked out to the scenery, bright blue sky with a dusty road being sealed by weeds and rat droppings. Enclosing this was a path, to a better life apparently but all I could see was dust and despair. The boy looked to me, and smiled.

"I know it's not much but it passes the time, wishing for what could never happen; living for the moment and falling back into a reality that will never be the norm. Think of your family and the happier times, think of those children and think of your Papas face when you stand up to the people who are bringing you down." His deep ocean eyes seemed to have turned to a calming sea, bobbing up and down with glee. I couldn't help but tear up again, he put his arm round me for comfort but that's when the flood began. The carriage came to an abrupt holt. Captain Neville strove over to Danny and slapped him as if he were a naughty school boy, I held my head in my hands as he said "make her cry again and you'll never see the light of another day!"

I gazed at him and broke a smile to show I was okay but like him, I was crumbling.

We continue at a snails pace, stopping to give the animals water and for the Militia to refuel. All we could do was sit there and watch, in silence, as they taunted us. We finally arrived at a camp they had set up, which brought a little hope to my eye. There was a strong, sturdy wooden house with bright white sheets made into tents around it. There was a fire flickering and reminded me of the children and their hopes and dreams. As we stopped for the final time the animals were put in to the wooden home to stay warm for the night, the Captain went to his tent and began to read an autobiography while some of the men unchained us from the rust and rot to a pole on the ground. Considering running was a big mistake, I'd found that out all ready but now I was getting desperate. I wanted to be home with the people I loved, snuggled around the fire while telling stories that Papa had told over and over again. We forced to sit on the floor, Danny and I, and he stared in my direction as I tried to pick the lock of the chain with my hair grip. At once my hair decided to fall to my shoulders like a tumbleweed being blown across a vast space. I hate my hair down but I just didn't want to go to the big city and stay cooped up in a room brimming with murderers ... Militia men. I looked up at him and he giggled at went to touch my hair as someone approached us with the look of revenge on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He strode over to us, the menacing militia man. He held to cups of water for us but something told me that we wouldn't be drinking it. His eyes were midnight black with rich brown tree like hair flopping over the top. His face was round like a boys who'd had more than his food ration yet his body was strong, that of a soldier. Danny dropped his hands and moved to his corner as he approached, then he 'dropped' Dannys water to his feet. He showed no remorse.

"Oh Damn I'm sorry." He said sarcastically with a puppy dog face. Danny looked up at him with the eyes that could say a thousand words.

"Do you have a problem?" He timidly stated, looking at me the whole time.

"No, why would I possibly have a problem . . . Oh wait. There was that one time in your little crap village where you shot my best friend with a cross bow. Yeah, so I guess there's that." His eyes turned black like soot. I turned to the innocent boy and my face dropped in shock. Danny didn't seem like the murdering type, however if he did kill an officer then why was he still alive?

Plainly, he replied. "Your best friend killed my father". I could see why he was crumbling on the inside now, if anyone had killed my Pa I would have crushed them with anything I could find.

"Which I guess was no big loss right?" The officer said with a huge grin on his face, one a twisted soul might possess.

"Captain Neville!" Danny shouted across the field.

"What?" He replied without taking his eyes away from his precious book.

"If you want me dead just kill me, otherwise ... I'd like some water please?" The boy looked as if he'd been hit with some sort of courage. I would've never spoken to the Militia like that.

"You heard the boy, get him some water." Captain Neville returned to his book. I looked up at the officer who was still holding my cup of water. He turned to me and began to speak as if I was a criminal.

"Yes sir" he replied with authority.

"I don't know what your looking at sweet cheeks?" He said as he dropped my water over my hair, Danny turned and went to trip him over but I stopped him before he could.

"HEY!" I shouted. "I think you should treat us like human beings instead of animals!" He bought more water over and placed it by our feet, giving me the dirtiest look I'd ever seen.

"I am bigger and smarter than you kid, don't start." He said as he walked away. "You'll get what's coming to you, both of you."

We drank our water in silence looking up to see if any of the Militia was mulling around.

The day was ending. The beautiful pink sky was fading into a purple night time with stars the glittered like candles. We watched together, giggling at the Militias stupid ways. He had his arm around my shoulder. He reminded me of Pa. Overprotective. Loving. We fell asleep against the barrels and I couldn't have felt happier knowing I had someone there for me in this big, new and scary adventure. But nothing's perfect . . . Not forever. Then there was a thump in the nigh


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I was kicked in the side by the monster. He whispered in the two soldiers ears and they unchained me. Do I run? Why has he woken us? Where's Captain Neville? I went to pull away but they tightened the chain on my leg, causing me to trip and be held tighter on the wrists. He kicked Danny awake too. He coughed.

"Up an at them sunshine, if your looking for Captain Neville ..." He stopped and the monstrous smile grew across his face. "Sorry, he wen into town. So it's just you, me and her."

He paused and looked at me. I was pulling away but the militia were so strong I had barely moved.

"So where were we, oh yeah! You killed my best friend." The officer seemed to say that with no expression. Maybe it was through pain, or through anger.

Danny looked up at him and responded in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, I know erh"

"Templeton"

"Oh okay Templeton"

"Show him some respect, his name was Templeton."

I turned to face him. "Why should we show him respect when you show none to us?"

He walked up to me now, staring me down with those daggers for eyes.

"Because Missy, he killed her. I've no idea what your here for but you must be a prisoner! So seeing as I'm in charge of you two, I can do what I like!"

He was inches away from me now, this was my chance. So I head butted him, it hurt me but his reaction falling to the floor was priceless.

It was a stupid thing to do. He yelled at the guards who were holding my wrists to 'take me to the room'. I was shouting and screaming, digging my toes into the ground so they couldn't move me. I kicked them when I had the opportunity but I still ended up in the spare horse shed. Danny had watched in fear and bewilderment, his eyes were like a book into his life. They held me down on the floor as they chained me to a post. I was still screaming when something had had split my skin, inserting a cold liquid that eventually lulled me into a sleep.

The officer was still by Danny.

"He had a wife, Carol. Huge girl but he loved her! Now I've got to tell huge Carol what happened. . . And she's going to ask if I got my revenge and I'm going to say yes, over and over again."

He held a bag behind his back which was full of something heavy, lethal.

"No wait, please! Where's Scarlett? Hurt me not her, she didn't do anyth..."

He whacked him with the bag constantly till Danny couldn't breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I woke to be back under the dirty white sheet of a tent, chained to the rusty pole under my blanket. I felt dirty, unclean. Used. I went to sit up but something was telling me to stay down. Gravity. I felt my back and could feel slashes and blood running down it. I turned to face Danny and saw him staring. I cried. Again. For a while. He didn't come to help, he just threw my lumberjack shirt back over to me. He saw the blood stains on my best. He saw the rip in my jean pocket. He saw pain.

He came closer as I wept, and put his arm round my waist. I held it there and cried into him. He felt warm, but cold. I looked up at him and saw his ocean eyes full with rage.

"W...w...what did h...he do to you?" I stuttered as he looked forward to check for officers.

"He just ...y'know beat me with a bag full of rocks." I wrapped my arms round his waist. I was scared. For him. He did the same and we sat there until I had finished crying. He moved his arms away and looked me straight in the eyes. He then tilted his head. I'd started to wonder if I had a cut on my face.

"Your eyes are beautiful after you've been crying. I know that's not a good thing to say but they are so bright blue you could see them for miles!" We laughed for a bit then moved always as Captain Neville rallied his troops for the days journey. Danny leant over and whispered something in my ear that sounded jibberish, he rolled back and began to cough on the floor. He sleeved had been ripped and was wrapped around a wound. I could see he was really hacking something up and began to panick.

"Danny? Danny are you alright? Danny look at me, DANNY?!"

The officer strode over being to big for his boots. He looked over at me and I crawled into a ball in the corner, watching Danny.

"Hey man!" He slapped him in the back. "So, it's just you and me. What do you want to do?"

Danny's cough sounded that of a sick person, making a sound till no more came. He mumbled something making the officer gleeful.

"You're not still upset about before right?"

"I do...on't like itttt" he began to cry. I was panicking now, was he being serious about this cough, tears streamed from his eyes. The officer then turned to look at me.

"What's going on?" He aimed in my direction. I just huddled up into a ball, feeling like crying myself but to be honest I had cried enough. I was an empty watering hole of emotions.

"Oh no oh no oh noo" Danny cried, coughing and coughing until his face was inches from the floor.

"HEY! Stop screwing around man!" The officer shouted.

"I have ... I have asthma, I have asthma." He replied, feeding the grass with his glass tears. The officer leant down to see if he was okay, maybe he did have feelings. I uncurled myself and looked over at Danny.

"Hey. Hey quit it! Hey, stop that! CAPTAIN NEVILLE!" The officer was panicking like I was. Before I could turn my head to call the Captain himself Danny twisted around and hand the chain of the handcuffs around the officers head. He was acting!

"You touch me or her again and I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU! Do you understand?" He shouted in rage.

"Danny, let go of him!" I cried as he released the officer who quickly ran away.

He looked at me as if to say "Duh, I was going to!" But his eyes always show his emotions so well. I shuffled closer into him and hugged him.

"I thought you were seriously ill, I was so worried!" I whispered. As he looked up, I followed his eyes to see Captain Neville glaring at us like a Lion would is prey.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

We were once again handcuffed and pushed into the carriage but separated into different corners. We weren't allowed to speak or make any sort of eye contact, but we still did. We spoke through our eyes and body language which makes life a lot easier. I can see why Danny said to watch the countryside, despite the sad trees and broken bushes staring us in the face. We continued to watch as the sky turned from a happy blue to an aggressive grey. The wind speed shot up and leaves were being blown from every direction. We both looked up at the sky and could see the results were not going to be good.

"Hey Captain!" Danny shouted from the back. The captain walked over to the back. Something about him being there made me feel safe, protected.

"Hold em up!" He shouted to the horse men in front. We came to a holt, the gentlest one we ever had.

"A storms coming." He said with a quiver in his tone. I looked up to see a worry in his eye, a fear that had come from deep down. I curled into a ball, looking down at my feet .

"You scared of a little thunder?" He aimed in my direction. Danny turned to face him.

"You don't feel the shift in the air. I'm telling you we should find shelter." The way he told Captain Neville this made my insides go cold, authority scared me and I don't want the same thing to happen to us like last time. Not again.

Many of the men looked around for Captain Neville, wondering what to do.

"The boy says we need to stop." He said but with a tweak of sarcasm.

"The boy is telling you to stop." I piped in, wondering if I was aloud to speak.

"Ohh, Miss Monroe I didn't realise you were a part of the Militia. Please, do tell us what we should do?" The way he mocked me made me angrier than already in the inside. Danny was looking at me as if I were crazy!

"I'm not part of the Militia, I will never be a part of the Militia. But I'm telling you we should go over to that barn there and shelter for the night. If you don't then how will my brother feel, knowing his sister has caught a cold and is unable to see him?" Well done Scarlet! You just had to through the whole thing about being related to Monroe in there. The officer who was looking after us last night and a few others looked at each other in shock.

"But sir, if we continue to travel we will be in Noblesville by morning." One of the officers said.

"Scarlet and Danny are right, we will stop for the night." Neville moved the carriage forward into the barn as the sky got darker and darker.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

We pulled up into the dilapidated barn, it's jagged wood and drank colours really giving it the feel that it could tear away at any minute. Two officers pulled us out of the cart and plonked us down onto some wooden boxes.

"Don't move" was there only instruction. Danny turned around and grabbed at something. Then began moving his handcuffs back and forth.

"What are you doing? We will never get away from these guys!" I whispered. He turned to me, looking straight through me with his ice blue eyes.

"Look Scarlett, we are never going to get away if we don't try!"

"Danny please, isn't it just safer if we ..." I got cut off as he bought his lips closer to mine. We kissed. I turned into water as he touched my restricted hand. He'd given me a nail too.

"You talk to much." He whispered as he pulled away. "Just saw through your cuffs, climb out your window and hide. I'll come find you afterwards."

"But Danny!" I said. How would I escape before him. Just remember what your trainer taught you I had to keep saying to myself. When I was in the village a man with scruffy black hair and stubble had taught me how to fight. Apparently I was a natural and he taught me to 'look your opponent in the eye and give him your best shot.'

I was sawing until I caught my wrist on the nail. I was through, Danny had waited for me.

"Go now while I distract the horses." He gave me a boost and ran over to whip the horse. He was right behind me. I fell out the window, did a safety roll and his behind a bush. I was free but where was Danny?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I stood to look around for him. Was he hiding too? As I turned around, Captain Neville grabbed me and held my mouth shut. I bit his hand and ran. He grabbed my leg and I kicked him as hard as I could, then I found Danny. I ran for him when Captain Neville began to approach me.

"DANNY!" I shouted.

He turned and was thrown to the floor by the Captain. He punched him in the face and the stomach three times.

The weather took a turn for the worse, just like Neville's anger. His hands were enclosed around Danny's neck. I was shouting and screaming.

"GET OFF HIM! DANNY!" Neville finally looked up and saw the tornado heading towards us.

"COME ON, COME ON, LETS GO, LET'S GO!" He cried as we began to run towards a basement hatch. I ran in first with Danny close behind and then Neville shut the hatch.

He looked more than angry, he looked completely pissed off. He turned to us with a grin on his face. But I don't think he was laughing at us. Sweat trickled down his face.

"So Danny Boy, How'd you get out of those cuffs?" He asked. Danny looked onwards. Strong, determined. He looked onwards to make a point, he shielded me from Captain Neville, holding my hand behind his back.

"Look." The captain continued."We're stuck here and you can glower at me like your sucking on a lemon or we can be civil." He sat and pulled a container out of his pocket and drank. Danny watched on, bewildered. He tightened his grip on my hand as he pulled me to the side. I stared at the Captain with him.

"I like you Danny, you remind me of my own boy." The Captain stated after he'd finished.

"You have a son?" Danny feebly spoke. His voice had a constant calm tone over it.

"Yes I do. Am I really such a monster? Am I really so different than your father? I just want a future for my child." Maybe there was a human side to Captain Neville. Due to the way he had treated us, I could never imagine him being a father figure.

"Well my dad didn't murder people. He didn't hurt people like it was nothing." Danny said. His father would have been proud.

Captain Neville took another sip from his container am looked at us with a wooden expression.

"You two don't remember the days after the blackout. No food, no water, nothing but panic and death everywhere you turned and if your daddy could go through all that and hold onto that hope then it's a damn thing that's he's a better father than I am."

We both stood there in silence. Shocked at how deep he could be.

"And Scarlett your brother only took power so that another person didn't. He was at the top of the Militia and was appointed President of the Militia and now the Monroe Republic. He was doing what was best for his family, your mother. He wanted to turn the lights on to find you."

I began to tear up, I'd never met my mother. She must've known how much of a psychopath he was.

"If he was doing what was best then why are so many people being killed for silly reasons. Why is he so power hungry? Why ...

"Look Missy, he saved our souls so stop moaning and be happy that your going to live in safety." His eyes said to shut up, and so did Dannys.

We went and sat in a corner as far away from the Captain as possible. He had his eyes on us constantly, following our mouths as we whispered to each other.

"Do you think the storm will calm?" I asked him.

"I'd hope so, the quicker we get to Noblesville, the easier it will be to escape. We should be able to run if we get to a busy strip."

The floor started shaking. We both stood up, he clutched my hand tight and looked to the crack of light flooding through the basement.

"AAAMEN!" Captain Neville shouted. Then the building collapsed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Dust was everywhere. Through the dust was was Captain Neville who was trapped under a wooden beam, a fridge dangling by its thread above him. Danny was coughing constantly.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" I called to Danny.

"Hey Danny Boy, aren't I in a pickle! Can't suppose I'd get a little help over here?" Captain Neville called over.

The dust cleared showing two opportunities. To run or to help and be shown mercy. Danny looked to the stairs and mouthed to me to 'run like hell'. Neville had obviously depicted what he was saying.

"You walk up those stairs, it's just like killing me." He called.

"So I'm supposed to show you mercy now? After what you've done to us?" Danny questioned. I know it sounds stupid but that really gave me butterflies.

"Look I know I don't have the right but if your father was the man you said he was, how do you think he'd feel to see his son murder someone in cold blood?"

Danny's face dropped I turned to him and made him look at me.

"I think we should save him but he is guilting you into this. If we save him and run then we can start again!" I whispered enthusiastically

"Tell me, what would your father do?"

"Danny please!"

"Come on boy, come and let me out!"

Danny turned to me and mouthed 'I can't do it'. I looked at him and whispered in his ear "do what you think is best."

He pulled me over to Captain Neville and we pulled the rotted wooden beam off of him and threw him out the way before the fridge hit the floor. He smiled and laughed a bit. Then threw us against the nearest wall.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Danny shouted.

"Ow, this really hurts!" I called.

"I'm sorry kids but your important! More important than you even know."

And with that he tightened our handcuffs and forced us outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

We arrived in Noblesville late that night and were taken to an old room, full of wooden tables mounted to walls and lots of metal storage facilities. The sign above the place read 'bank' whatever one of those were! We were forced inside and chained to a railing. Captain Neville and a group of Officers were in a circle fighting. One after one they would be knocked down by Neville, master of the ring. He'd punched his last competitor when he called out to us.

"Right, who's next? Danny boy, your up." The vicious grin had returned to his face. The officer unhooked Danny from the railing.

"No no thanks."

"Awh the rest of these bootlegs are to afraid to hit hard. I know how you feel about me!" His voice beckoned him to fight.

"Danny, don't do it. You'll get hurt!" I piped up from behind the circle.

"I'm not going to fight you." Danny said sternly.

That's when it hit him. Neville's fast fist went clean onto his nose, close to his lip. He staggered back in pain, in fear. Danny had told me how afraid he was of Captain Neville and I'm sure this wasn't helping with that.

"You gotta toughen up son. How are you going to impress your girl fighting like this?" He looked over to me. "Not much of a keeper Scarlett, I'd move on to one of these officers if I were you!" All the officers jeered then. Danny turned to me then back to Neville who once again punched him hard on the nose. He stumbled then realised.

He ducked the first and threw his fist clean into Captain Neville's stomach.

"Uh, That a boy. That a boy." Captain Neville was pushing Danny to the limit. He punched him clean three times in a row, until he fell onto the floor.

"NO STOP!" I cried. "DANNY PLEASE!"

Captain Neville picked up his face holding it at arms length away. Them punched him. He fell to the ground with a thud. I was hysterical. Then he turned to me.

"Miss Monroe would you like to show me how it's done?" He used his voice to persuade. I should of said no, but I couldn't resist.

I was unchained and pushed into the circle. The officers jeered more now.

"Are you sure you want to do this sweety?" One of the officers called sarcastically. I turned and punched him clean in the nose. He fell and there was silence. Danny looked up to see what was happening, blood trickling down his face.

I turned to see a gob smacked Captain Neville. He clapped then went to punch. I ducked and manoeuvred myself. I hit him three times, the first in the stomach, then to the face then in a rather awkward place. He fell this time. The officers went to help him up. He sat up and glared in my direction.

"Who taught you to fight like that Missy?" He said through bloody teeth.

"A man came by my village by the name of Miles and offered to teach me for any future incidents." I said casually then walked over to Danny who was not recovering well.

"You'll be alright." I continued to tell him as I ripped an arm off my shirt and began to clean his face. He kept trying to stop me but I still blotted away, making sure there was no blood left running. He held my arm as I blotted his lip.

"Thank you for this". He whispered and kissed me, holding my face close to his. He let go and I continued to blot. Captain Neville walked over and went to take my arm and I accidentally threw him into the metal storage containers. I helped Danny up and re attached ourselves to the railing. I think I showed him what I was made of.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

We were separated then. Put into to two rooms where the doors were made of bars. There was a chair, table and lamp in the room. It's as if they knew we were staying here. We slept and were woken to the sound of a train. Papa had taught me about them and how they were used by millions of people everyday. But this didn't sound like one run by power. I looked around the room to see if there was window. It was all dark.

Captain Neville strode over and sat by us, obviously just coming back from a nice walk. He poured himself a drink from this metal container he had in his pocket. He took a sip and started talking . . . Again.

"You probably don't remember banks. They were strange", he began with a smooth tone. "I used to work my fingers to the bone for money. Never saw what I made , yeah I'll tell you something ..."

"Shut up already" Danny said, his voice full of tension.

I began to twirl my hair, not looking at the Captain. The piece fell into a curl of dirty gold.

"What did you say to me?" Neville replied.

"I'm sick of it. I'm sick of your weird speeches and mind games, whatever your trying to do is not working." Danny's voice had a quiver to it. It was as if he were crying but not physically.

Captain Neville walked over to the bars, fingers curled around it. I looked up and saw how close he was to our cell.

"I would be very careful if I were you." His demonic voice split my soul.

"Or what? You'll hit me again? Does that make you feel tough beating up an eighteen year old kid? Then being beaten by a seventeen year old girl? If that makes you feel big them what does that say about you?" Neville walked off and out the room. Danny's bruised hand came out of the bar and met mine.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because I'm sick of being picked on carried around like a baby. I just want everything to go back to normal, to be back at home with my sister and dad and be happy."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, her names Charlie. She's twenty and is the nicest human alive! She would never hurt anyone and all I can remember is seeing her by my dad when I was carted away by these idiots. She was in tears, and it's my fault." His grip tightened.

"You were doing it in self defence. It's not your fault Danny! If she loves you that much she will be out there now trying to look for you. Why did the Militia want your dad anyway?"

"No clue but being related to a monster like Monroe must suck!"

We laughed and then began to smush our faces against the bars. It was hilarious but then the doors flew open and 20 Militia soldiers walked in.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

They were panicking about something. Many were packing items away in cases. Some sorting out uniform. An officer approached our cells and threw something in.

"Put these on now otherwise you'll be having words with the Captain."

He threw me a large navy t-shirt. I took of my jeans and shirt and put it on. I felt ridiculous! I took the belt off my jeans and turned it into a dress, flaring out the bottom half. I then ripped my recked jeans and turned them into shorts and put them underneath. I felt like a pansie! Captain Neville walked in as two officers took my arm. And pushed me forward, they were shaking. One turned to the other and shouted to Captain Neville.

"Sir it's all taken care off."

"Good." The captain replied.

"Don't touch me." Danny complained as two soldiers took his arm.

"Where are we going." I asked.

"A more secure location." The Captain replied, blood running down his cheek.

"Sir, we've got to go." The officer to my left said.

Danny was bought out of his cell and forward. He turned to face the Captain, the navy blue t-shirt emphasising his eye colour.

"What happened out there? Because if I didn't know any better, you look nervous"

The Captain grabbed his neck, pinning him against the wall.

"Captain don't!" I cried.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" He spat at Danny. He let him go and pushed him forwards. We were manoeuvred in and out of the crowd of people and pushed into a carriage of the train. We were made to sit down and wait for the Captain. Guards armed every door so there was no way we could run now. The Captain climbed abroad and the doors were locked shut.

"You two need to cheer up a bit. You look like you want to kill yourselves." He said.

"That would be better than going to Philly." I replied.

"Come on you two. You're the first kids to be in this train. My son would've been so excited." He smiled as of remembering a memory.

"We are not your kids. We are your prisoners." Danny spoke up.

"You better keep quiet boy. The Captain replied sipping from his metal container while towering over us. The train began to move.

That's it now. No way of making it back to the village, no way of escaping. Just Philly, Captain Neville and General Monroe.

The world seemed to pass by so quick in a train. The bliss countryside which was overrun with broken down technology, and the lakes glistening in the golden sun. Then it all changed when two horses galloped straight past the train and there was a thud on the ceiling. All three of us looked up. And then straight back at each other. Captain Neville wondered down the carriage as Danny and I sat there. He turned to face the door when a face popped up. He smiled then looked away.

"Is that Charlie?" I whispered.

He nodded, turned to the window and mouthed 'hi'. Once Captain Neville had turned away Danny looked at the window and got a nod from his sister. He winked at me and I knew what the plan was. Danny raised out of the chair and ran like a lightening bolt at Captain Neville.

He was on the ground when I was helping unlock the door. Charlie couldn't get in so I was trying to open the door. I looked round to see Captain Neville kneeing Danny in the stomach then pinning him to the ground. She eventually knocked the door knob off and ran in, knife in hand. She ran towards the Captain, knife poised to stab. He held her wrist, then her hole body against the wall, whacking her arm until the knife fell then holding her higher so she couldn't breathe. I was tending to Danny's wounds when we noticed this and he ran full pelt forward towards the Captain and smashed a glass to his head. The captain fell to the floor.

"Come on!" Charlie called to us, pulling our hands.

One more step to freedom was all it took. Then an officer blocked the way. He grabbed Charlie, pushed Danny into Captain Neville's arms and tripped me so I fell into the shards of broken glass. Then everything became muffled. A gun was held to Danny's head but what he said was impossible to understand. I was shouting Danny's name but if anyone could hear, well I don't know. The militia officer threw Charlie off the train and walked away. Captain Neville chained Danny to a railing in the corner. He was struggling but then the Captain forced the gun to his head. He stopped and the Captain walked over to me, smiling possibly laughing. Then he kicked me, hard, in the stomach. And everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I woke when I felt a burning sensation in my feet. I was being dragged by some Militia men through a busy crowd. Captain Neville was leading the pack, dragging Danny and I towards a huge building with Monroe Republic banners hanging from the windows. That's my new home, life and death in that one posh house. I saw Danny in front being taken to some place different within the house and wigged out.

I was pushing officers away from me fighting my way through the cracks of the Militia sea. I reached Danny only to have Captain Neville in my way.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said to me as I was re held with officers.

"Seeing my friend, you can't force me into that house!" I shouted and pushed past him. He held my wrist causing me to fall in pain. I kicked his shin with my spare foot then rolled through to reach Danny. Captain Neville went to grab me then held the crowd back. The sea had calmed as I reached him. He ran and hugged me tight, like a child would there toy.

"I thought you were dead! But of course if you show emotion in this god damn country you'd get flung in prison. But I thought it would be amazing to see Neville getting fired or murdered for your death. Not that seeing you dead would . . ."

I cut him off short by kissing his soft lips. The ridges in them like small cracks in the ground. Time had stopped for us, everyone one around stared and the Militia did nothing to stop them not getting on with their everyday lives. The crowd parted as our lips did.

"You talk too much." I smiled.

"Haha, your hilarious!" He replied sarcastically.

"Look it's just you and me so whatever happens ill find you and we can run together. Through Philly and out into the country!"

Danny hushed me, then spoke into my ears. "We could always run now?"

The crowd went silent as a man approached with bright blue eyes and the devils curly hair.

"Welcome Home." He said to me with a soft yet militant voice.

"Shit, that's General Monroe!" Danny whispered to me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

I was facing my so called brother when I lost it. I went full pelt at him, fist ready to punch when two guards got in my way and held me, hands clenching the top of my arms. I was pulled away into the house, Danny going a separate way. I was screaming and kicking but what could I do? I was dropped to the floor in the middle of a grand hall way, and I cried. General Monroe came up behind me and helped me up.

"Why so sad?" He asked, his soft tone piercing through me.

I cried even more when I was made to go up the stairs. So grand and so large; marble as white as snow, carpets as red as blood. I was put into a room with a woman, with Monroe behind me. She turned to me and walked over offering her arms out. I hugged her, crying into her soft blue blouse, hair all over the place.

"Rachel this is my sister, Scarlett Monroe." I looked up at her and saw pools of blue for eye and gold hair that ran down her face. She looked over to Monroe with a look of sad joy.

"Bass, let me take her to the bathroom to clean herself up." She went to walk me over when he caught her arm.

"I think she is capable of doing that herself." His eyes were manipulating her, turning her into dust.

"Please, could she help me? I haven't been round anyone this kind for a while." He nodded and she walked me through the cold room and into a bathroom. It had a bath, toilet that flushed and a sink. That stopped my tears from flowing. She sat me on the edge of the bath and dabbed at my face with a cold flannel, her face smiling throughout. When she was finished she just sat there looking at me, did she want to take a picture of something?

"Thank you" I said feebly to her, my throat on the edge of collapsing.

"It's okay, I saw Danny was hurt out there. And how you two kissed, I feel so sorry for you being forced away from your home and into a new life like I was." She said calmly.

"Are you Danny's mum?" I asked, it was a good bet seeing as she had asked about him and they had the same eyes. Ones that tell a story of the good and the bad and how they make you see everything in the smallest detail.

It was her turn to cry now but this time I was the one cleaning her up. We sat there. Stillness. Quiet. I had to break the silence.

"Why are we still sat here?" I asked her. Surely we should be out there, in the safest, insecure house in the Monroe Republic.

She spoke through her tears. "Because it's the only room in this whole house that you can't be heard." I hugged her as hard as possible. For some reason she felt like home, like Papa and like a human being. She must've been here for a while. Without her children. Just him. Bass.

We walked out of the bathroom and sat in the dirty sea room. The couch looked sad with is slouched cushions and dirty wooden posts. The whole room looked so regal, grand paintings slumped against the walls with golden painted frames; the furniture reaching halfway up the ceiling painted a dirty white colour to disguise what they really were. The best part of this room was the window, a view fit for a king. You could see the whole of Philly from here with curtains shutting you and the window off to the world. I walked over to take a look and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Scarlett, can you come with me?" Bass said.

I walked with him over to the towering tree trunks for doors. He pushed them open into a sort of study room. Desk in the middle, bookcases climbing the walls. He sat behind his desk and asked me to sit in front. He looked at me with his glacier eyes.

"Scarlett I hope you feel comfortable here. I have a room for you and you can have whatever you want."

"Thanks" I coughed. I turned as the tree trunks flew open. And there he stood. Danny


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

I wanted to run but something told me to stay seated. Bass rose from his seat as Danny and Captain Neville walked forward.

"Danny Matheson. I knew your father. I'm sorry about what happened." He paused as Danny's face dropped. " It's not how I wanted things to turn out and believe me Captain Neville will be dealt with."

I could tell by his eyes that Danny was happy about the thought of Captain Neville being punished.

"I see your mother in you." And that caught his attention. He looked up with his grey eyes to look at Bass.

"You knew my mother?" He asked.

"Take him back to his room please." Bass commanded.

As Danny turned Bass went behind him.

"And Danny, you're a guest in this house so anything you want, food. Women. Just ask okay?" Then he left with Captain Neville beside him.

I turned to face my brother, wondering if he was doing this to spite me. He looked me dead in the eyes, shimmering with anticipation.

"He's staying in this room" he whispered to one of the guards.

"You're welcome to go see him." He said.

I ran over and hugged him like I used to Papa. Warmly and lovingly. He seemed a bit shocked at first but then put his arms round me. I felt like a little girl back in the village. I let go and followed one of the officers through the halls. My anticipation to hug him building. To feel his warm body against mine, to love him. The corridors were becoming a maze. Then the officer stopped and opened the door. Danny was changing into some clean clothes. I ran in and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. The doors closed and we were alone. He fell onto his bed, his clean t-shirt becoming wrinkled. The sheets felt of satin, the bed as soft as a cloud. I unwrapped myself and fell beside him, looking into his eyes and then laughing. I just loved being in his presence.

We just sat there, staring into each others eyes, giggling every so often. It was until a guard knocked that we moved. Danny put his t-shirt on and opened the door, holding my hand as he did it.

"Mr Matheson, Miss Monroe is there anything you need?" The officer from the field asked.

"Yeah, I'd like you to pour a bucket of water over your face while you beat yourself with a hammer." Danny replied with a smirk.

"Don't do that, he's just being an ass. We're fine thanks." I replied realising this was the man who beat us and tortured us. I shut the door and turned to face Danny, his eyes flaming from light blue to dark blue.

"Why would you do that?" He asked

"Just because he was cruel to us doesn't mean we can be cruel back. I know you're pissed off but let's just turn the other cheek, we will probably never see him again anyway."

"That's no the point. Last time I showed someone mercy I was thrown against a wall and ended up here!" He voice began to rise.

"So you don't want to be here?" My heart began to split.

"No! No, I want to be here. With you. It's just I want revenge for what he did to you!" He cried.

"I'm fine I'm here and whatever happens I will always love you." I said, with a kiss to seal the deal. We walked out the room, hand in hand and began to walk around the murder palace.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Each corridor lead to another room, each looked the same. Posh but dull, we ended up at the top of the grand stairs . The blood trickling down the stairs, royal but repulsive. We descended, taking each stair one at a time like baby steps. We reached the bottom and the doors were opened, and heads turned as we walked out. The street people smiling but with hidden fear. We walked down hand in hand, I felt like royalty. It was like a story Pa had read to me, a peasant girl falls in love with a prince and they live in a big castle. Well, this kind of feels like that. We made our way round the side of the building and found a green patch.

"Race Ya!" He shouted.

We sprinted off to the green, Danny way out in front laughing at how behind I was. He stopped and I ran full pelt into him, making us both fall over in the grass. Could this be anymore perfect? We ran around like children in this small area of green, Militia officers watching us eagerly. The day had passed in an hour when we were walking back to the house. An officer approached us, with a note, with a mission.

"Danny Matheson, General Monroe wants to see you." The officer turned Danny in the direction of the green. Then walked beside him. I waited and watched.

"I don't understand I thought Monroe wanted to see me?" He asked as they walked further down the garden. I was creeping behind, hoping to be unseen.

"Orders are to bring you here." The officer replied.

They walked and stopped at a bench, there sat Rachel looking out into the night, hair falling to her shoulders. She turned to face him, looking unsure, scared and happy.

"Danny."

"Mom?"

She rose to her feet and walked over to him, her eyes telling me she was too happy.

"Look at you!" She said, tearing up as she went in for a hug.

Danny was unsure at first but then returned the hug, both of them crying. I walked into the clearing almost in tears myself and watched them, mother and son reunited for the first time. Rachael looked up and saw me and opened her arms.

"Come here Scarlett." She called. I ran and joined the hug. And then I was in tears, again. Was it because I was with my family? Or with Danny? Or ... Well I don't know. All I can say is that I do miss my old family but my perhaps my new family isn't as bad after all.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The sun dawned the next day, I was woken to the sound of warm water being poured into my private bath tub. The maids left and I decided that it couldn't go to waste. I took of my Militia shirt and went for a dip. The warmth sent shivers up my spine. I felt clean; but one part of me was saying that I didn't. Perhaps it was because I was in a house full of pain. All last night I dreamt of Pa being held back, of that one gun shot I heard in the village. Also of when Captain Neville was strangling Charlie, how he held the gun to Danny's head. How he had beaten him up in Noblesville, and how his officers had left me and Danny on the first night. The bath turned cold reliving all of this. I jumped out and put a towel on. I walked out the bathroom and opened the wardrobe which hung clothes of all colours and materials. Beautiful dresses to casual jeans and jackets hung lifelessly on the hangers. I picked out a pair of high waisted jeans with a vest and blouse. I chucked my Militia shirt in the bath with the shorts I had made and soaked them in the warm water; I scrubbed as hard as I could, trying to wash away the bad memories. Once cleaned I hung them over the bath to dry, hoping no one would move them. If I had to escape these would come in useful. I walked out of the bathroom and across my room to the vintage dresser which sat purposely in the corner. I sat upon the stool and looked at my reflection in the mirror, and Jesus Christ did I look awful! My hair just clung to my face like it didn't want to let go and made the back of my blouse wet. I picked up my towel and began to hand dry the strands. This took what felt like days, constantly rubbing until it looked decent. I scrapped it up into a pony tail and hung the towel with the rest of the clothes. This room was just too big! I made the bed and sorted through the wardrobe. So many clothes, so many colours and styles. I organised through them starting with 'things I am most likely to wear' to 'things I wouldn't dare to wear'. I looked through the shoes as well and did the same. I then found some jewellery which I sorted through. I stumbled upon a ring which had the most beautiful diamonds laced into it. They reflected off the day light and made the room a happier place, I looked on the inside to see a small name inscribed into it. 'Monroe' is what it read. Mom? Dad? Shit! I dropped it in panic. How did Bass have this? Where are they? Oh god! I picked it up and put it on, hoping he wouldn't notice it. I also put on a long necklace and a bracelet so that they blended in. How did he have this? Then it hit me, it was probably from all the people he killed. I took it off and shoved it in a draw. I couldn't stop looking at the ring. So beautiful, so perfect. What could it be doing in a monstrous place like this? I heard a knock at the door and two officers walked in. I walked with them to Bass' office. He looked like his bright old self . . . Well I say bright.

"Good Morning Scarlett. How did you find your nights sleep?" He asked, his blue eyes staring deep into mine.

"It was ... Good." I hesitated.

"Well I guess it would be strange having to sleep in a new place, I see you have looked in your wardrobe. I thought that you could use with some more clothes."

"Thanks for them. They're all beautiful." I lied. He looked down and saw the ring, the one thing I thought he wouldn't notice.

"So you found the ring?" He asked, walking round the desk to see it. He picked up my hand, studying the ring.

"What happened to them?" I blurted out. He turned my head to stare him in the eyes.

"2 Years before The night of the blackout they went to see a Harry Potter movie. They were hit by an oncoming truck driver who was drunk at the time." He turned his head to the side, still looking into my eyes. "You wouldn't have thought I could've done that?"

"No, not at all." I replied as calmly as I could.

"Good so we're all settled. Danny is having lunch with his mother so you can't see him until later, would you like to have anything?" He said

"Why don't we have lunch? So we can catch up on all those years we've missed together." I suggested, hoping he'd turn it down.

"What a perfect idea, I'll get the guards to fetch you from your room when I'm ready." He replied.

Great, so I've got to listen to this guy speak about all his murdering and how he is 'protecting the people from the resistance' for a whole hour. Great.

I went back to my room and sat on my bed and day dreamed, twiddling my hair as I did so. Why would I come up with such a stupid suggestion like having lunch with him? I laid back, hair falling across the soft pillows and looked up at the ceiling. I was in a huge house, controlled by guards and I'm not doing anything because I'm bored. How does that even work? Someone opened the door and looked round the corner at me, I turned and realised it was Danny. He walked over and sat next to me his hair falling to his eyes. I brushed mine back and kissed me softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked, puzzled by the suddenness of it all.

"I don't know. I just had this feeling that our days are numbered." He said, his body lying next to mine.

"What do you mean? Like us or like . . . Life?"

"Both. I don't know why, had a bad dream last night that I lost you and my sister and my mom and I was just stuck in this god awful place alone with that psychopath named Monroe!" He went red with anger and rose his voice. I put my finger to his lips.

"These walls talk. So just keep these feelings between you and me." I told him, remembering what Rachael had said. I jumped off the bed and ran into the middle of the room. "So what should we do? I know your having lunch with your mom and I'm having it with Bass so what should we do till then?"

"Just talk? I don't know something different, something that will calm my nerves." He got off the bed and walked over to me. He knelt down on one knee and took my hand. "Would you marry me?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"What?" Is all I could say.

Danny took my hand and led it to the window.

"Dad said this is how he asked mom to marry him and I don't want to lose you forever. I love you and if Monroe were to kill me then at least you would know that I still love you. And even if I did die and you saw other guys then I'll always be there." He poked my chest indicating my heart. I began to cry.

"Danny, if you mean that then yes I will!" I said through tears of sorrow and joy. He picked me up and swung me around. We fell to the floor, me still in tears and him in laughter.

"We can't 'officially' be married until Monroe approves of it and that will never happen so ..."

"It could be an eternity ring! That's what my dad gave mom when Bass was born and another when I was born, it's engraved on this ring." I removed the jewellery off my chunky fingers and showed Danny the dates on the inside. He picked it up and put it on my finger which held the heart strings. I smiled and kissed him after, then ran to the jewellery box to find the most masculine ring I could. I found a plain gold one (well it looked gold) and placed it on his finger. We just stared at each other and seemed as if nothing mattered. Everything was perfect, I had him, I had my brother and I had a new home. Something had to go wrong but nothing did in those seconds after. Another person knocked at the door indicating lunch was ready, we were escorted into a room where Rachael sat. I was pushed into a room next door.

It felt dark despite having the windows open. Bass sat at a table and beckoned me join him. As I sat, he spoke.

"I'm surprised you don't have the devils curly hair." He said as he pulled out my chair to sit down. I chuckled, ironic that he is the walking devil.

"My hair can be quite curly I just haven't let it today." I pulled my hair out of its loose pony tail and let it fall down my back, ringlets of gold.

Before he sat down he touched my hair, stroking it, studying it. He sat and stared deep into my eyes.

"Your eyes are stunning too, you got that from your Mother." He smiled when he said that, his teeth gleaming.

We sat and ate, pausing occasionally to talk about my life. My schooling, my temporary Pa, my old life. He smiled a lot, interested in my life, asking me questions. It was lovely. We finished and he had to go attend some business leaving me alone in the room. I walked into the room where Rachael and Danny were. He was sat in front of a full plate while Rachael ate away, he seemed as if he had a lot on his mind. She beckoned for me to join and I sat next to Danny, rubbing the top of his hand softly.

"We're sat in a cage and you're acting as if nothing is wrong." Danny said, staring deep into the table. Rachael paused from her meal and looked up.

"We have food, we have beds, we could get worse. A lot worse." She said plainly, carrying on eating her meal. I grabbed his hand tighter as I could feel him getting angrier. He looked me in the eyes and saw my worry and then relaxed.

"Please." He leant across the table. "We have to leave!" He told her like a child. She continued with what she was doing.

"Ssh they'll here you." She replied. An Officer came in and took her away.

"I hate it here. I want to leave." He said to me. I stared softly at the ground.

"It's not too bad, it could be worse." I whispered close to his ear.

He looked up and smiled. I was trying to be serious but it never works and just makes him laugh. We walked out of the house into the garden and ended up playing games again like 'tag' and 'hide and seek'. We were so mature, playing in the grass just made me forget everything and made me want to live forever. We rolled around in The grass. We laid on the grass in the evening sun and kissed. It was perfect. Then officers came over and tore us apart. We went without a word. Walked into a world of pain and fear.

I lay awake for ages. Tossing and turning in my bed. Something was happening. Something was going on. What it was I didn't know. I got out of the safety of my bed and walked out of the room. I wondered down the hall to Bass' office. I heard voices and eventually a loud command. I went to go in when the door handle began to turn. I sprinted back to the room and flew straight into my bed. I'm warm and safe now. Safe now. Until Monroe walked into my room. I pretended to be asleep but I guess he could tell I wasn't.

"Scarlett, why do you have a wedding ring?" He asked, perching on the end of my bed. What do I do? What do I do now? Panick, panick.

"What?" I asked dreamily.

"Don't play games with me, Why did Danny give you a wedding ring?"

"It's not a wedding ring, we were just playing a game and I just put it on one of my fingers." He leant over to me and whispered angrily in my ear.

"You know what I'm capable of and this, stupid game of yours is not going to work so stop lying to me and don't see him tomorrow."

"You can't stop me from seeing him Bass!"I began to raise my voice.

"Like I said, you know what I am capable of." He kissed ,e on the forehead and left.

WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? I fell asleep, panicking about what tomorrow would bring.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I woke up with a sore head. What had happened to it? I felt around the back to find a plaster. I peeled it off and walked over to my dressing table, pulling it off slowly. It came off and I looked at it in my hands, soaked red like rubies, glamour kills. I turned my face to the mirror where the plaster had been removed. There was a patch of baldness and a small red pin point. Shit, had someone given me something in the night? I walked into the bathroom and changed into today's outfit. Perhaps a dress, the purple one with butterflies. I put it on and brushed my hair and teeth. I went down to breakfast, alone. Everyone had gone quiet. I went to find Rachael, she wasn't in her room or Monroes or in a cell. Same with Danny. I walked the whole grounds behind the house and still couldn't find him. I went to find Bass and heard him in a meeting. I put my head to the door and listened as hard as a deaf man.

"Soon Georgia will become the Monroe Republic, then California. And with this pendant we have so much power." I heard his voice grow colder through the door. I went back to my room and sat. What pendant was he going on about? How could he have power? Why was blood taken from the back of my freaking head! I lay on my bed, placing my head to one side. The bedding was cotton soft and held my body against it. Some many questions needed answering so why do I find it so difficult to move? JESUS! I managed to make my way off the bed and walked to my window. Bass and the men were getting ready to go somewhere. I sprinted out of the restricting room and down through the marble stairs and out the door. Bass' head turned to me when he saw me making my way towards him and the horses. He looked shocked to see me, his curls deflating and his blue eyes changing colour. All the men began making stupid noises as if they weren't expecting me to be there. Bass dismounted and walked over to me, he touched my face then moved his hound round to the bald patch on the back of my head. He smiled and took his hand away.

"Scarlett I'm glad your here, I'm going away on a trip so your in charge of the house."

"Where's Danny?" Is all I could reply.

"He's in the house now go back in and you can see him."

"Bass I'm not five, he's not there, neither is Rachael now where are you going and where are they?" I was getting angrier by the minute.

"I'm going north of Philly and they are in the house!" His voice rose and guards came to my side.

"STOP LYING TO ME, you've taken them somewhere and I don't want them getting hurt. God, your so paranoid and power crazy. I heard you talking about her the other night so you've taken Danny somewhere to get to her which is so wrong and ..." He cut me off by slapping me in the face. I touched my cheek and saw the blood running down my fingers.

"Take her into the house and lock her in my room." He calmly spoke and got onto his house giving me a sly look as I left.

I was screaming. "LET GO OF ME. BASS. WHERE'S DANNY. HELP!" I stopped when one of the guards whispered to the other.

"Why would he do that to his own daughter?" I wriggled free and punched him hard. The other then held me back and chucked me into the broom cupboard. I heard it lock and I was stuck in silence and darkness.

I'm so stupid. Why else would they take blood from me! But why would they shave the patch where it had been taken from? Right, stop asking questions and lets get out of here. I tried pushing the door with my shoulder but that only made me ache. If I was to get out of here then I had to come up with a smart excuse. Then it came to me, I had to start tearing up. This was easier then I thought. I knocked on the door and began to speak through tears to the guards.

"Guard, please. I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid and I should never speak rudely of our great ruler. Please, could I go to bed. You can stand out the door and watch out for me. Please?" The guards opened the door and walked me to my room. I was shut in. Brilliant! I changed into my Militia shirt and some black jeans I found in the wardrobe. I grabbed a black pen I found on my dresser and drew a perfect 'M' on my wrist. I then opened the beautiful picturesque window and jumped down and out onto a cart parked beneath. I snuck off and ran to the horse enclosure. I jumped onto one which was already saddled and rode out of the house estate. We rode through the countryside and passed the streets full of dirty children, cowering as the horses hooves pounded the slate road. We rode on. Got to find Danny. The horse came to an abrupt stop outside a power plant. I guess I should trust its instinct. I petted the black beauty on the nose and tied him up outside the plant. There was no way in without getting spotted. So I went undercover, I had the tattoo, shirt and attitude to get in. I grabbed a gun lying on the floor and walked in. Nobody questioned me as I walked through the levels of the power plant. It was unhealthily clean. Nothing would've been near hear in the years after the blackout, I guess that's why Monroe uses it for torture. Stop. Got to find Danny. I wondered around the same level until I found officers crowding outside a door. I walked through when one of them grabbed my shoulder.

"Alright sweetheart, what are you doing here?" He called through his yellow stained teeth. His beard caught his dribble and his eyebrows could've landed a plane.

"I've got a message for General Monroe and Major Neville. Now get your hand off my shoulder and let me in!" I showed him my tattoo and was let in. And he was being cradled in Charlie's arms, his lips bleeding and cut. He was on a red couch in Charlie's arm, Rachael by his side. Monroe was standing next to a tool desk with Major Neville next to him, look of anger in his eye. I ran to Danny calling his name but got held back by officers. Monroe walked over to me, calmness in his eyes turning into rage.

"Your just like me, aren't you?" He said touching my face. He smiled, the devil does have inner feelings. I turned to face Danny and Charlie.

"Are you okay?" I called to him, he nodded in response and hugged Charlie. I turned to face Monroe again, anger levels rising. "So when were you going to tell me I'm you daughter and not your sister? One of the guards let it slip but I can guess he's are already dead to you." He exhaled in through his teeth and punched me in the cheek. I fell and heard Danny shout my name. I was there for all the action, at that point Strausser walked in loading his gun. His blue eyes showed pain and distress but he couldn't let that show. Not here.

"Rachael." Monroe began. "Must be nice having both your children back. Hello Charlotte, nice to meet you. I'm General Monroe." He smiled as he looked Charlie up and down.

"What did you do to my son?" Rachael cried

Monroe had tuned his voice into a manipulative state. "I'm completely and utterly done playing games with you Rachael. You know what that is right?" He stared deeply at Charlie, looking her up and down.

"An Amplifier." She replied, sighing and watching the dust particles float down.

"A real one, your friend the Doctor was making me a new one until you shoved a screwdriver into his chest." He stiffened at the thought of less power. Charlie turned to face her then, her hair swishing down with the sharpness of the turn.

"Mom?" She asked, surprised by her actions. Monroe began to walk around the room, getting closer to Charlie.

"I'm sure there's a lot about your mom you don't know. You've seen one of these pendants before right? And you know what it can do, this machine can amplify its range and makes jets fly, tanks roll and your mother was going to finish it for me." He smiled as the thought of being Mr Sex

"Mom what's he talking about?" She snapped back.

"She's going to be a real patriot, isn't that right Rachael?"

"Bass, stop it!" I mumbled, unable to speak with the sheer pressure of the punch. Danny went to walk over but Charlie held him back.

"Mom look at me. Whatever he's asking you to do, you can't do it." You could see behind the strong exterior was a small girl, afraid of losing her mom again.

"Is that so?" Monroe replied right against Charlie's face. He raised himself and turned to face Strausser. He pulled the trigger back on his death coloured gun, aiming it in Danny and Charlie's direction.

"Mrs Matheson I'm sorry but you need to chose which one of your children I'm going to kill." He spoke calmly.

"You Son Of A Bitch" Rachael shouted when guards held her back from the siblings.

"Listen to me" Charlie replied trying to to keep the situation cool.

"Which one, the boy or the girl?" He pressured.

"I've seem the militia kill dozens of people and if you help him, he will kill hundreds if not thousands of them mom!" She began to raise her voice a little, getting her point across. I sat there amazed at how strong she was.

"The boy or the girl, which one is your favourite?" He laughed.

"Mom don't!" Charlie's voice deepened with worry, probably panicking that she would never see Danny again. I kept looking at my finger to check my ring.

"NO!" Rachael screamed.

"Some things are more important than family." Charlie whispered loudly.

"Choose now!" Strausser was beginning to get angry, his crows feet deepening.

"Pick me!" Charlie shouted in his face.

"Alright, have it your way." He said with a chuckle. He began to pull the trigger.

"No!" Rachael cried.

"Its okay" Charlie said, her hands shaking. Strausser was about to shoot when Rachael interrupted him.

"Stop, Stop I will Finish Your Damn Amplifier. Stop." She said through panted breath. Strausser returned the look Monroe gave him.

"See just like Miles always said, a good hostage works every time. Take them back to the holding cell and if she steps out of line or even breathes funny, shoot both the kids." He said with no remorse.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Both of them were pulled out of the dirty workshop then. Charlie first without resistance then Danny who was limping. I ran to him but got held back. We held hands for brief second and were pulled apart. I was left in a room with Militia officers, Rachael and my dad. Monroe took me out and looked me dead in the eye, his pupils dilating.

"I told you to stay at home." He said sternly.

"And I told you I wouldn't say No for an answer. I found my way here, found my way around and found you. I thought you'd be proud of me."

"Just take her to one of the cells for now, and Scarlett. Don't you dare speak to me like that. Ever again." I was escorted through many corridors, all with the same patterns and marks smeared on the walls. I peeped through the scratched windows and saw so many bodies, lying down on the cold hard concrete. Life had seeped through the walls. I spotted Danny in one and realised it was my chance for escape. The officer went to unlock a cell when I pushed him into the door. He went to grab my wrist when I kneed him in the groin and punched him around the face. He fell to the ground, checking his pulse I slipped my hand into his pocket and grabbed the keys. He was still alive so I had to be quick. I unlocked the cell door to hear Dannys voice.

"CHARLIE NO!" He shouted when he saw me walk in. Charlie was behind the door, a vent above her head. She lowered it and took the keys off me. Danny came over and kissed my forehead. He traced his grubby fingers over my cuts from the flying fist. It hurt but sent chills down my spine, his touch was so gentle. I fell closer to him and we kissed, his warm hands wrapping around my waist. He pulled away and whispered softly into my ear.

"Thank you."

"What for? I knew Monroe was up to something when I was locked in my room. Then when the guard said I wasn't his sister . . ." I couldn't finish the sentence. There was more blood trickling down his lip which I had to clean up. I went to wipe it but he put my wrist back down. He smiled at me, his teeth gleaming. He took my hand and turned to face Charlie who was still holding the vent behind the door, she was waiting for something. That was when we all heard a groan.

"Shit, the guard is waking!" I whispered. Charlie put her finger to her mouth. I think I should shut up now. The guard walked in to the cell, his face surprised to see it unlocked. That when she struck him with the vent. He collapsed instantly, making a hell of a sound. We heard more guards coming. Charlie grabbed his gun, making sure it had amo.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Danny said, panting out of breath.

"Guess I'm going to have to learn, come in let's go get mom." She replied, no remorse.

We walked out the corridor and through the tower, I was leading them as I had retraced my steps. We came to the open space opposite the torture room and hid behind this giant green tunnel. Why it would be in a power plant I don't know but it was a good shield. Danny was still grabbing my hand tightly, obviously not wanting to let go. He squeezed my hand making me look at him which made both of us smile.

Bang.

Some guards had spotted us and began to shoot. Luckily Charlie was on hand with the gun she stole off the guards. She jumped out and began shooting the men, then they came closer. I walked out amd punched the closest one in the stomach, making him fall in pain. Then I kicked him in the head which knocked him unconscious. I was grabbed from behind then and pushed into the green structure. He hit me in the face then in the stomach.

"Ahh!" I called in pain. The guard laughed and punched me in the lip again. Then a knife pierced through him, opening his insides. He fell down revealing Miles. Charlie spotted him and stopped shooting.

"Miles?" We both said at the same time.

"You're uncle Miles?" Danny asked.

"You're the reason we're in so much trouble. Are you alright?" He said to Danny and I.

"Yeah I'm okay." Danny replied.

"May, I thought I taught you better than this?" He turned to me.

"You know each other?" Charlie said.

"Yeah, Miles came to my village and taught me how to fight. Said I might need it some day." I told them. "And it's Scarlett now ... Apparently."

"You're a bit rusty. Anyway, we got to go." He stated.

"We can't. My mom's here." Charlie replied.

"Rachael's alive?" Miles was surprised by this, his deep brown eyes showed it.

"Okay, you gotta get Danny and especially Scarlett out of here." He commanded. This was just like when he taught me to fight, bossing us around but in a way was calming. Charlie grabbed Dannys wrist, he grabbed my hand and we fled the building, dodging bullets and guards as we did.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

We ran through the forest, leaves kicking up behind us as we ran. Danny was still refusing to let me off his back but carried on running with the pack. Miles lead, he obviously knew this place well which helped in a situation like this. We ran straight until we reached a house which was surrounded by light. Miles led us in and through to a meat locker. It was cramped but I guess it was safe.

"Everyone sit down and cover your ears and head." He called.

We all sat at once like dogs. Danny sat in the corner with me in his lap, his body covering the both of us. Rachael and Charlie sat either side rubbing his arm for comfort and Nora and Aaron sat next to them, heads ducked and ears covered. Miles joined us when the noise began. For two minutes solid there was the constant sound of guns shooting at this house, it tore my ear lobes apart. The deafeningly loud sound increased which made tears stream from my eyes, was it possible to be so close to death but without being harmed? The noise faded then stopped. Miles' head popped up from within the circle and looked through the small window of the room. He gave us the all clear. Immediately after he spoke with intensity.

"Okay, they are going to come looking for bodies so we have to go." He commanded in a reassuring way. Charlie's head popped up from Dannys arm.

"Where?" She asked.

"As far away from Philly as we can get." Miles replied, something in his eyes showed concern. He opened the door and lead the way through the smoky building, dodging occasional pools of fire and rubble. We made our way out and started walking through the forest. The greenness of the trees shrouded out the sunlight, only allowing cracks in. We walked for what felt like hours until we were a mile away from the sun had began to set against a blood red sky.

"We can't just get through the border." I said to Miles, Danny's nails piercing my skin on my hand.

"Right, Charlie and Nora get your uniform on. The rest of us are going in coffins." He looked over to see freshly made coffins ready for use and a cart to pull them on. Charlie and Nora put on there blue shirts and jumped onto the cart. One by one Miles helped us into a coffin and sealed them shut. I kept pushing towards the back until I was the last one to get in.

"Come on Scarlett we haven't got all day. You daddy and his friends are looking for us now move!" He looked a bit pissed at the fact I was the last one in. Truth be told I am a little bit claustrophobic which means that being stuck in a coffin is probably the worst thing for me. He helped me in and sealed it shut. It was moved so I was on top of Dannys coffin. Not very reassuring. Another coffin was placed on top of mine and the cart started moving.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Shit. Shit. Shit. The corners of the coffin were closing in on me. Way could I do though? I couldn't push them out and start panicking otherwise our cover was blown! I felt the cart come to a stop meaning I had to shut up and stay still. I heard the voices faintly from behind the barrier.

"Cargo?" A butch voice asked.

"Coming back from the city morgue." Nora replied monotone.

"Let's take a look then." The voice asked.

"Buddy, they're just corpses." Nora told him. I mean who would want to look at dead bodies?

"We are on lock down. Checking everything coming out of Philly." The voice rose again from the shadows. My coffin grew darker and smaller, if I didn't get out soon I think might panick.

"Why, what's going on?" Charlie's voice began, her soft tone making the coffin return to size.

"Escaped fugitives. Looking for a couple of men." The voice paused as if he knew what was happening. "A couple of women too."

There was a pause of silence and the sound of material being moved up and down an arm.

"Look, we are just trying to do our job." Charlie said, her soft tone gradually harshening.

"Me too now open up." The voice demanded.

One of them jumped off the wagon and pulled some material that was covering our bodies off. Suddenly there was a slam on the coffin in top of mine.

"That one." The voice shouted.

It was opened and I don't think it was one of ours, otherwise we would be moving as fast as possible by now.

"Smells killer huh?" Charlie spoke softer. The coffin was placed on top of mine again and we began to move. The more we traveled the tighter the coffin got, the air being taken away by something. The light bobbing of the carriage eventually lulled me to sleep.

I woke up the next day to the sunlight forcing its way into my coffin and Miles' smiling face which helped me out of the box. I ran to Danny and kissed him, finally free from Monroes grasp. He held me for ages which was telling me that he didn't want to let go. He eventually did and did his cute laugh/half smile at me. He then ran to Rachael and they hugged, tears falling from her eyes. Charlie watched and smiled on as Nora and Miles kissed. Passion flew from them like sparks, setting the ground around them on fire. They parted and he came to me offering an awkward hug which I had to take, he had trained me in the village and that had saved me so many times in the past couple of weeks. He must've known about me which is why he had trained me, why else would he? Charlie hugged Danny then, ruffling his blond hair through her blood stained fingers. After everyone had realised where they were we carried on walking through a world grown unreliable. We stopped occasionally to catch out breath or to hide from incoming officers. I don't think these people would be in as much trouble if I hadn't come with them, the thought of this actually makes me cold inside. I had to keep going now, what will be will be. Danny grabbed my hand then, he'd obviously seen me shudder. He kissed my ear softly which brought back my inner warmth. He then whispered to me, my hairs standing on ends.

"Look just because you're with us doesn't mean that you are putting us in anymore danger. I know that's what you were thinking about but if you hadn't of come I dot know what I would do. So just chill and remember that whatever happens, we are in this together." He then stopped me walking and kissed me, gently wrapping his fingers around my waist as he did so. The trees had opened to reveal a golden sun who had not peeked once yet. We parted and caught up with the group who had slowed.

"So Rachael, turns out you're not the mild mannered house wife I thought you were!" Aaron said, trying to hide his surprised reaction. His glasses shielded his true fears.

"I've been through a lot Aaron so not now, alright?"Rachael replied. She had changed so much since I had first met her. Her bright blue eyes seemed clouded over and her golden ringlets seemed to have deformed into rope.

"I'm sorry it's just that you're alive and you knew about the necklaces and the blackout!" His shield was breaking.

"Aaron." Rachael tried to stop him.

"Rachael." Everyone had stopped now, looking at the pair argue. "Ben gave me that necklace. It drove me nuts! It almost got us killed, I deserve an explanation." He demanded softly, a huge man in the body of a mouse.

"He's right, we all do." Charlie piped in, avoiding eye contact at all times.

" I know and I will explain everything alright? It's complicated." Rachael's temper had flared a little but I guess being stuck with Monroe for god knows how long must've made her strong, for her family. For her kids. Charlie went to speak but got interrupted by the sound of a helicopter flying past our heads. Our eyes followed trying to depict where it was going.

"Under the trees!" Miles shouted. Danny pulled me close and ran under a tree. I was pushed against it, my head close to his heart. It beat like a soldiers, marching onwards into something he can not face.

"Where are they going?" He called to Miles, a tremble in his voice.

"West Chester's that way." He replied.

"There's a rebel camp in West Chester." Nora piped up.

We began to walk in the direction of the chopper. It's as if we spent a whole month in the forest, looking for a way out which wasn't there. The trees constantly hid the sun, it's spiny fingers blocking its rays and the lake we passed was a black mirror waiting for something beautiful to approach it. Every time we heard a chopper or the slight sound of a gun we hid under the trees wings, sometimes I wished they'd engulfed us. We finally approached West Chester, my ankles felt as if they were to snap in two. The building was leaking smoke, it fell to the ground and rose to the light. The windows were blackened around the edges and the remaining glass had jutting out edges, sharp enough to cut the light out. Nora ran inside which meant her lap dog would follow. Danny held me back a minute before we ran in.

"Are you okay? You know I think there are going to be a couple of corpses in there." He said, holding my shoulders to keep eye contact. I pushed his floppy, over grown long hair out of his face and smiled.

"I'll be okay, I've got you by my side." I said, grabbing his fingers. He lead me in to the building and pulled me up the stairs making me trip. This made him laugh out loud but then he quietened at the thought of the rebels who remained bound to this place. We walked into the room with the blackened windows and saw about twenty corpses on the ground. I let go of Dannys hand and began checking for pulses like Nora was, Pa had taught me to do this especially if one of the children at my school had had an accident or something. The deathly silence was broken by Aaron.

"Is anyone alive?" He asked.

"No." Nora was obviously upset.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Charlie said, avoiding tripping on the hands and feet laying lifelessly on the floor.

"This is what war used to look like before the blackout." Miles said. Nora walked up to Miles and stroked his arms.

"I got to go." She said

"Where?" Miles asked. He obviously didn't want to lose her.

"Central command." Nora looked deep into his brown eyes. Danny looked away from me and at Nora.

"What's Central Command?" He asked. Being from a small town we had no idea what they were talking about.

"Rebel head quarters in downtown Annapolis. I've got to tell them about this." She directed at the group.

"I'm coming with you." Charlie piped up.

"I am too." Danny said.

"Me three." I added. Anything to help the rebels.

"What? No, no way!" Aaron said.

"If they hit this base they will hit the rest. We need to warn them." Charlie argued. She wanted to go, she was a born rebel.

"I hung in there okay, through some very bad times but we did it. We found Danny now lets go home." Aaron said, his glasses sliding down his nose.

"What home? Sooner or later Monroe will find us. There's no home to go back too. And having Scarlett with us is even more dangerous. He'll be coming for her as well as all of us." Rachael said, she knew the real Monroe and he wouldn't stop at anything until he got what he wanted.

"Then we leave the Monroe Republic!" Aaron said in a fluster.

"It's all going to be the Monroe Republic." Rachael called. Aaron's face dropped and he was sweating uncontrollably. "I gave Monroe the amplifier, he has the helicopters because of me and all of this is because of me and if its not up to me to stop then who?"

"Hey, it's too late. How is anybody going to win this? We've got muskets, crossbows." Miles said.

"Then We Get Some Bigger Guns!" Rachael added

"Yeah, how?" he added

"What If I Was Able To Get The Rebels Missile Launchers, Thermal Guidance Surface To Air?"

"Rachael fire power like that takes imaging systems, magnifying chips. Takes power."

"Monroe Has Power Lets Get Some Of Our Own." We all looked at her then like she was crazy but something inside of us all knew she was right.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

We had walked back to the carriage holding the coffins when Rachel began to speak, the whole pack stopped to listen.

"There's a guy I used to work for not far from here, he can help us." She said, we listened intently as we walked in formation.

"And this co worker of yours has electricity? Oh I get it, you can't explain it, it's complicated." Aaron mocked sarcastically. He was so keen to have the power on that I guess he must of had some high pay job before the blackout. He seemed like the guy who would fine dine and not bin dive.

"You know I'm coming with you right? Someone's gotta keep you in one piece" Miles spoke up.

"And ... And That's You, You're The One Who's Going To Make Sure Nothing Bad Happens To Me?" Something in Rachel's voice made her seem unsure about being left with Miles.

"Well it's not a discussion Rachel." He turned to Nora and Charlie. "You guys see the choppers coming, you run understand? Get outta sight." They nodded. Rachel turned to Charlie and smiled.

"I'm Proud Of You." She looked at Danny and I and smiled as well. "All three Of You, I'll See You Soon." Danny's hand tightened as she walked away.

"Just come back this time okay?"

"I Promise." They left in silence on the cart pulled by ghostly horses.

"She'll be back." Danny reassured himself. We set off to the Rebel camp in Annapolis without a word.

The sun was beating down on our skin when we had moved clear of the forest. The heat was unbearable but due to the circumstances I wasn't going to complain. Danny was sweating and eventually took off his top and slung it over his shoulder. Dang, this was not the time to stare at his toned body but to focus on what was ahead. Charlie, Nora and Aaron were speaking about which direction Annapolis was in so we just stayed behind walking quietly. Speaking was not necessary, we knew how each other felt just through body language. He was tired, feeling out of breath and hot. Hot in two ways. Whereas I was just tired. Tired of walking, tired of running from the Militia. Why was I his daughter though? What in his tiny mind would want to keep his child away from him for seventeen years to then steal her from her previous life? Despite complaining, I could never see myself any other way. Being through all that with the officers, the storm, the train, the endearing escape has made me a better person I hope. Danny saw the concentration on my face and chuckled. I swear he only thought I was capable of counting to three! He threw his t-shirt back on and chucked me on his back. He walked through the rays with me clinging onto him like a back pack. Every so often he would look down and kiss my hands that were wrapped around his neck and tickle my feet through my shoes. All these little things were just the best. My favourite part was watching Danny look down at my ring, then at his and watch his beaten face smile. I hadn't realised where we were until Aaron spoke up.

"Uhm Nora?" he called over. "I think we found your Rebel Base!" Danny put me down when we heard the sound of guns being loaded. We had to be at the base, sand bags were strewn everywhere and empty bullet shells lay on the floor with little hope. Nora spoke about how we were rebels too and we were shown into the abandoned supermarket. Everywhere I looked there were people on the floor laying in puddles of someone else's blood. I shook Dannys hand off mine and began to help patching people up. I walked over to one boy, fourteen years old, and pressed my hands over the wound on his stomach. He was sweating so bad and his face just showed pain. Of course it does Scarlett, he's been shot! I pushed his floppy brown hair out of his face, his green eyes sparkled at mine.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"No problem" I replied, pressing my hands down on the wound. "Why are you here?"

"The Militia killed my mum, dad, brothers and girlfriend. I know I'm only young but they had no right ..." He began to tear up. I put my finger to his lip, I didn't want to make him cry now. I lightly lifted my hand to reveal the wound which had stopped bleeding. I told him to keep his hands on it while I grabbed a bandage. I picked up the closest bandage I could find and began to wrap it around his waist, pulling it tighter and tighter to give this little soldier a chance to fight. He hugged me when I was done, I felt like my old teacher self. He let go and joined the ever growing circle around Nora and that lot, I manoeuvred around to find Danny and caught them mid conversation.

"So what's the plan?" Nora asked

"This resistance is over. For good." The head officer replied. Obviously they had had many more casualties then this.

"What if we could help?" Charlie added, sounding much like Rachel.

"And how you going to do that?" The head officer questioned.

"We won't. Miles Matheson will." Nora stated. She trusted him, as much as I trusted Danny. The meeting was abandoned as many went to help those in first aid. Danny pulled me outside after Charlie had left to talk to me. The sun light was blinding compared to the dullness of the base. He pushed me around a corner and held me to the wall, looking deeply into my eyes as he did so. He then picked me up around his waist and kissed me like an uncontrollable animal was going to his dead prey. I held his face as he put me down and placed his hands around my waist. This wasn't like him. He began pressing himself into me as if I was a mattress. What was he up to? I stopped him mid way by putting my finger to his lips and turning my head.

"What's all this about?" I asked, surprised by his eagerness.

"I just wanted to kiss you, so so badly. I was too strong then. I'm sorry but I have this feeling that ..." I kissed his forehead to stop him mid sentence.

"Stop with these strange thoughts okay? We will be fine, you and me. We will get out of the Monroe Republic and start a new life but you got to stop worrying. You are making me scared so stop." I ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Let's just go for a walk, you need to calm down." I grabbed his hands and began to wonder the base. His head would shoot up every now and again if he heard a gun shot or a guy drop something. Why was he acting strangely? We wondered around aimlessly until he found a grassy spot where he sat. He laid back and looked into the sky. I did the same, holding his hand. He pointed up at the sky.

"I wonder what it would be like to not be in the Monroe Republic? Like if we were just like Georgia or Texas, or if my dad was still here." He sat bolt upright a tear falling from his oceanic eyes." Why did I aim the crossbow at that soldier? I mean all he wanted was dad, why did I have to get involved? Because of me my mum and sister are going to kill themselves." He rubbed his eyes to stop the aggressive tears that sprinted down his cheek. I sat up and hugged him, feeling his warm breath in my shoulder. He had finally realised what was about to happen. That we were going into a war with Monroe who had power. Many people are going to die and he felt like he was to blame.

"Danny, none of this was our fault. If I had been in that situation I would've done the same but if you hadn't done it, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't of met me, or your mother. So cheer up chicken, life isn't as bad as it seems." He looked up then with a snotty nose and red puffy eyes. I had to giggle, none of the older guys in my village would've cried in front of any one. He smiled and cleaned himself up.

"You're right Scarlett, you're the one thing I have to protect now. You're the reason I kept fighting and the reason I resisted the guards back at the torture chamber." He held up my hand and watched the ring glisten like the suns rays on a dewy grass."You're Mrs Danny Matheson and the one person I am going to fight for until the end of time. I will not stop until you are safe and I will not stop until our future children are safe." He stood up and brought me with him, I held onto his waist as he looked into the forest." I am a rebel and everything I do is for you." He looked down to see my face streaming with tears. I pulled him down and kissed him. He looked up as Charlie approached us.

"You might want to get inside, I have some news on the choppers where abouts." She said and we followed her inside.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Just before we entered the camp Danny pulled me to the side.

"Hey, not now we need to get in there!" I said. He slipped his hands into his pocket and pulled out three pieces of paper. He put them in my hand and enclosed his over mine.

"These are drawings. Of me and you. I thought we would just go home and live a normal life but I think it's the right time to give these to you." He looked me in the eyes, swallowing me whole."There's one of you and me, just you and just me." I opened them up to see a picture of us nose to nose, giggling as always. I looked at the other which was of me asleep with a sheet of silk over the top of me. The last was of him, he was standing holding a sign saying 'I love you." The only colour in all of these were our eyes, both of a delicate blue contrasting with the murky yellow paper it had been sketched on. They were beautiful.

"Danny, how?"

"Well, when Monroe said I could have anything, These were the things that kept me going. I hid them in my pockets in the power station and I wanted to give you them so if I were to stay with the rebels and you wanted to leave . . ." I stopped him mid sentence by a short kiss. I pulled away and folded them into my pockets. I took his hand with a constant smile and walked into the group meeting. Nora, Charlie and Aaron were in the centre of it so we weaves through to reach them.

"How much time before the choppers get here?" The leader asked.

"He said about 12 hours." Who had Charlie been talking to?

"We sure this guys legit?" Another man asked

"I don't see why he'd lie." She replied. She must've known him, known him well enough to trust him. The leader began circling the inner ring of the group.

"Okay, they're coming at us with the big guns so we are not going to be able to evacuate all the wounded in time. So my vote, we make a stand." My spine went cold then. Where was the boy I had patched up? I hope he is safe.

"That's a hell of a long shot sir!" A voice called from the crowd.

"Miles and Rachel will be here with those missiles." Nora reassured the group.

"And if not?" The man asked

"Then we use the guns we do have. I say we send a message to Monroe that he can't do to us what the Russians, Germans or Alqueda couldn't, and if we go down. We go down as Americans. I need volunteers, people who will go out front and be our first line of defence against the choppers." The leader pronounced. Nora and Charlie instantly put there hands up, so did a few others. I looked at Danny and we put our hands up, linking fingers. We had to fight, fight for the right cause to stop Monroes ridiculous reign. And if we do it, we do it together.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Danny started loading up the sandbags, I was in the medical department getting packs of wipes, cloths and bandages together. Aaron was helping but being his naive self couldn't help but ask question.

"So you're Monroes daughter?"  
"Yes"  
"How?"  
"Aaron, don't you know the reproductive system?"  
"Yeah I do I mean how were you not with him since you were born?"  
"Haven't a clue."  
"You love Danny?"  
"Yes, we're married." I showed him my grandparents ring and told him Danny had one too, and the reasons behind it.  
"Scarlett don't you want him to stay in here with us?"  
"No because I'm going out frontline with him, we will protect these people together."  
"What about Monroe?"  
"What about him?"  
'What will happen if you get ... Killed?"  
"He'll probably get over it, you know how much of a bastard he can be."  
"No but I can imagine. How are you so anti-Monroe if he is your father?"  
"Because I witnessed things. Many women were taken from my village. I think one of my students was shot when I left. They beat Danny and raped me. Neville beat Danny up in a fight so I taught him a lesson. Stupidly he got me back when his son pushed me into broken glass on a train and he kicked me to knock me out. If that's what he did to me then he must've done a lot worse to others. People with families and friends who are innocent would get dragged down in it and I just want him to be a normal father . . . Not some paranoid psychopath!" Aaron looked at me so intently, big brown eyes that could sprout many ideas in there soil. He looked up to see Danny hanging in the doorway. I raised myself from the bloodstained tile floor and walked over to him, kissing his cheek as I went past. I made my way to my gun, the material killer. I began to adjust it to my position when Danny took it off me.

"Hey" I said with a smile. "I need that."  
"Scarlett you did such a good job patching up that soldier earlier." He huffed."I want you to sit this out."  
"No way!" I said with a giggle. "We are in this together and nothing will stop me from helping you." He pulled me in for a kiss, long and sustained out tongues danced around each others mouths. Sparks flew as he placed my gun on the floor and held me tighter. I opened my eyes for a second to see Charlie watching us, her smile wide and constantly spreading. I pulled away and giggled. He mouthed "I love you" and began to walk in Charlie's direction. I sat agains the sandbag pile and listened to there conversation. Charlie ruffled Dannys hair as he walked over. It had grown so long since I had first met him.

"Hey" she said with a smile.  
"How you doing?" He asked, concerned for his sister.  
"Terrified"  
"We'll don't worry, Miles and mum will be here soon."  
"Danny, I've got to ask you something." She paused for a sec. "When the choppers come, I need you to get inside."  
"What?"  
"The medics are going to need help with the wounded."  
"I'm not hiding inside."  
"Yes you are and you know why, because you owe me. Because I walked over a thousand miles to get to you and I'll never play this card again, ever ask you for anything again. But I'm asking you for this. Please sit this one out."  
"Look you right I can never repay you for what you've done but Charlie it's not your job to look out for me anymore. Charlie I've gotta do this for dad and for maggie and I've gotta do it for myself." He turned to me and smile, the cuts in his lips opening a little. That's when they flew over head. The choppers were here, and we weren't ready.

Shouting over head began, everyone running to there positions. Danny ran towards me and grabbed my hand, kissed my head softly and began to load his gun. Charlie and I did the same. We were ready, nobody breathed a word. Danny kissed me on the cheek, I could hear the panic within his breath.

"Alright nobody fired until I give the order." The leader shouted.

We all sat there, guns aimed at the sky. The clouds parted in fear and there was nothing but the dust that blew in the wind. The firs chopper came head on into view.

"FIRE!" The leader shouted. His voice was muffled by the sound of gun shots from every direction. Golden murders flew through the sky and fell to the ground, slowly, silently. We were constantly firing at the helicopter yet nothing would stop its flight path or victims. Men kept falling at the knees of the golden killers, life bleeding out of them. Eventually a Militia soldier fell out of the helicopter. It faded away for a minute or so, giving time for Aaron and the other medics to pick up the wounded and take them into the shelter. This made the machine angrier than before as it appeared and began to revolve its own guns. The firing continued, sweat trickled down Dannys face as he clearly wanted to save the fallen. The chopper was closer than before, smiling at our failure of guns. The three of us ducked behind the bags, panic was building on the inside.

"I'm out!" Charlie shouted.

"Me too." I called

Danny popped his eyes over the sandbags. Riding in through the distance was Rachel and Miles, the wheels on the rickety cart causing a dust cloud behind them. Nora, Charlie, Danny and I instantly ran towards them. Miles gave out the guns on the back of the cart to the nearby rebels while Rachel began to sort out a super sized gun, attaching a silver pendant to the neck. It lit up making a strange sound, which was sort of comforting. Miles called out to us, a plea within his voice.

"Everyone stay down!" He called. Rachel called to him over the sound of the choppers and guns.

"Aim for that one, the amplifiers got to be on that one!" She shouted. Miles began to run to the closest car, he ducked as the chopper loomed over head. He ran again to the wall closest to the monster. Danny pulled me back just as Miles was ready to shoot. He went to whisper in my ear when the sound of a missile stopped him. Nora, Charlie and Rachel ran out from behind the metal container to tend to a Miles who was lying in the floor, blood trickling from his head. Was he dead? Dannys eyes stared at the missile launcher.

"No!" I sternly told him. He was going to run for it. He pushed past me and ran for it. I shouldn't of but I ran with him.

"Scarlett, go back!" He shouted,

"No!" I told him. " I love you!"

"I love you too." He said with a smile. I turned on the pendant around the missile launcher and kissed Danny on the cheek. He smiled and popped up from behind our car shelter. His eyes said a million words, determination, fear, happiness, love. He fired and staggered back due to the force of the missile. It fell to the ground, the boy defeated the beast. He smiled at me. The other chopper began spinning violently out of control, bullets flying in every direction. With a mind of its own the golden murders flew at there next victim, no remorse shown as there mother had been killed. They pierced through Dannys chest, four at once. Once again Danny staggered back at the force. I ran towards him and held him, his blood going through my own clothes. He was dazed, confused.

"Scarlett, what's happened?" I was smiling through the tears streaming from the ocean.

"Danny, you've been shot." I said in panted breaths.

"I love you, don't forget that." He kissed me on the cheeks

"Danny, stay with me now. You are going to be fine. Remember all the good times, with Charlie. With me." His eyes were failing to speak to me, the were dying. He collapsed in my arms, pulling me to the ground.

"Danny, stay with me. Danny. DANNY!" I was in hysterics as he finally slept, never to be awoken. Once again, he had fallen the victim. The beast had one, the boy had lost everything for the second and final time. Charlie and Rachel began to run over now. Danny was smiling through his sleep, hopefully thinking and dreaming of the good times. Charlie sat on top of him, using her coat to stop the blood escaping. It hadn't worked, Rachel and I were holding his hands. I was crying with force into his palms, my tears traced his creases. The warm palm that had once protected me from the Militia, from Neville, from my father was now turning to stone. Stone cold to the heart, I couldn't bear to see him like that. I looked up to see Miles standing over me and he instantly hugged me. He could see the pain, how my heart was tearing in two. He let me go and went to hug Rachel. My eyes cleared to see many Militia soldiers standing as far away from the camp as possible. I had to make a decision. Do I stay and fight for the right cause? Or do I leave to protect the ones I love and stay locked away? I kissed Danny on the forehead and stood up. I walked slowly away, still crying. I traced the papers he gave me in my pockets and walked towards the guard who had the most authority. I looked back to see Miles and Charlie watch me. One more glance at him, one more glance at my husband and I was attached to a cart with a bag pulled over my head and moved away. Tears would not escape me. They had killed him and therefore killed my heart. This will change me. This is my new design.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

I was back at the house. Nothing felt like it did before. All my over the top emotions were gone. I would sit looking out my window, all the people would walk past with no worry in the world. Why couldn't I feel like that? If I wasn't at the window I was in bed, staring at the window. The pane of life. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't hear when people talked to me. Many officers would try to talk to me but the pane wouldn't let me look away, my eyes were a bottomless pit of nothing.

It was 2 weeks after the incident and I finally went to sleep. For the first time I felt warm and safe. I dreamt of seeing him. We were back in the dusty, golden village and Danny walked through the gates, rusty chains around his ankles. He had many cuts and scar but still looked beautiful, his eyes were true blue as always. He limped over to me and went to kiss me but fell to the ground, the four silent golden murderers had struck again. He mouthed many words but I couldn't hear one over my screams, the chopper flew away with a jokers smile painted on. I was holding his body, sweat trickled down my face as people tried to pull me away from him. The papers he had given to me were burning in the late night fire of which his body was being burnt.

"DANNY NO!" I shouted, awaking from this nightmare. I looked to the end of my bed to see Monroe watching me, wet cloth in his hand. He instantly hugged me and I felt a sudden connection. It wasn't my dads fault if was his men's fault. What if? No, don't be so evil. Danny wouldn't have wanted you to think that.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead and rubbed my hair. I sobbed into his dark blue t-shirt. I guess it was the middle of the night seeing as he didn't have his ugly uniform on. He stayed with me until I drifted of again, I could see his eyes staring into my dreams which was somehow comforting. I awoke late the next day, I threw on a baggy dress and dragged my feet down the corridor. I went to walk into Monroes office when I heard him talking to an officer. I put my head to the door to listen in to the conversation.

"Honestly General we are still piecing it together but it seems like Major Neville and his wife fled the city last night." The officer began.

"Why would he do that?" Monroe asked.

"We received something, a few of our spies have spotted someone that may be Major Neville's son." He paused with a quiver in his voice."Jason?"

"His son?" Monroe replied in disgust.

"Yes sir".

"That's it." Monroes voice was raising in anger. "His son's dead."

"According to our reports, he's with the rebels now."

"Well, that means Major Neville has been lying to me for a while now. Wonder what else he's been lying to me about? Clearly I've been too kind." He paused, calming himself. "Too trusting, right?" A glass was slammed down. "So major Neville he never, told you about this?"

"No sir no". The officer replied with authority.

"It's just you were his most trusted aid. He trained you right?"

"Sir that doesn't mean I was ever privy to anything!"

"No. I used to hear you two just whispering. Whispering like house wives. How do I know I can trust you Captain? How do I know you won't betray me too?"

"Major Neville was a traitor. I'm loyal to you."

"I'm sure that's true." There was a pause and the sound of a gun shot. I forced open the door to see the officer in a puddle of blood which surrounded his head. He looked like the angel of death, Monroe was still holding the gun up. He dropped it when I looked at him.

"Scarlett, I couldn't trust him."

"I heard the whole thing!" I was shouting for the first time in a while. "You are so damn paranoid and this guy probably had a family to go home too . . . And now they are going to be distraught at the fact there husband or father isn't coming home. How did you feel when your mum and dad and brother and sister were killed? That's how they feel now or when one of your officers breaks the news. Why?"

"He could've plotted against me! He was one of Neville's men."

"But that doesn't mean he was going to kill you and take your crown!"

"Where has all this come from?"

"When I was fighting with the rebels I realised what they were fighting for." Tears were trying to flow but had dried up. "Since Dannys deaths I have seen in there eyes, in his eyes what was happening and I don't like it." I began twisting the ring on my fingers.

"You've changed Scarlett."

"Good! and it's for the better!" That's was when he went to hit me. His red fist rose into the air but was stopped.

"Just go to your room before I do something I regret." I walked around the body and through the corridor back into the pinky room. I sat on the bed which was soft but creaky and looked at the pictures Danny had given me. Every time I watched them, they seemed to have changed to match how I felt. The corners of each had his blood on it, the blood shed from a soldier and the rubies from a lover. I traced his drawings with my eyes until I scribbled it up when someone knocked at the door.

"Miss Monroe, can I come in?"

"Yes!" I called. Captain Baker walked in with a girl beside him.

"I thought you might be a bit lonely so I bought my daughter to keep you company." She was hiding behind him. "Well have fun!" He called as he left.

"Hi, my name is Scarlett." The girl appeared from behind my wardrobe. She had the most beautiful dark brown hair which fell to her mid back. Her eyes were a deep green but had tints of sea blue and she had the cutest button face.

"I'm Caitlyn!" she replied with a bubbly tone. "I'm so glad I'm not the only teenager around here!" She was a lot more bubbly than I expected.

"Yeah, I thought I was the youngest one in Philly but I guess not!"

We talked for hours and hours. He company made me feel human again, made me forget all the bad memories, made me forget who I was. I felt as if I was back home with my old friend Jenny.

"So how old are you Scarlett?"

"17, but I still feel like a 3 year old at times."

"I'm 16 but am turning 17 in a few weeks. EEK, EXCITING!" Wow, she must be so different at home.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have an older brother but he's training with the Militia. He hates it but that's what daddy wants him to do. LETS GO FIND HIM!" She pulled me by the wrist out of the bedroom and led me down the stairs into the stables. The horses looked elegantly towards our heavy presence, Caitlyns hair bobbed up and down in the wind. She walked towards a tall officer with killer green eyes and dark brown hair. It was neatly styled but still looked messy, a soldier in denial. He hugged her as I walked up, his eyes not looking away from mine.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing here?" He asked in a deep concerned voice.

"I wanted to introduce you to my new friend, EEK!" She squealed. "Meet ..."

"Miss Monroe, lovely to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Thanks officer ..."

"It's Jake Miss"

"And it's Scarlett, Jake." I giggled, I hadn't done that in a while. Something about him made me feel whole again, human again. Caitlyn continued to talk to him while I took a wonder around the stable. Horses had never really interested me but one stuck its head over the royal white door as I walked over. The black beauty watched as I approached her, bending down her head as if wanting to be petted. I rode a little in the village but I always did it with Pa by my side giving me a little confidence in my step. Jakes eyes followed my every step and he finally approached as I kissed the horses nose.

"We aren't supposed to name the horses but I call her Susie." She was perfect, her big eyes agreed. Caitlyn continued to talk to him, his messy dark hair deflating by the second. His eyes still stayed on my every movement, it wasn't as if I was going to hurt Susie! I kissed her nose and walked back over to Caitlyn as she beckoned me.

"So, shall we meet up tonight?" She asked us. "I'll bring Damien!and we can have a picnic in the gardens." Damien was her boyfriend, wait ...

"I...I can't." Too many memories lay in those gardens, I couldn't touch them. I ran off leaving Caitlyn and Jake stunned in the stable. I wouldn't stop running until I reached my room, until the door was shut and all the memories were shut out. How dare she think of going into the gardens? She knows how I feel about them. GOD! I ran into my room and straight onto the bed. Burying my head into the pillow I cried out for the last time about Danny. Why had he been shot? It wasn't his fault! Caitlyn knocked on the door and pushed it ajar, she had realised.

"Scarlett, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. Can you forgive me?" I lifted my head from the pillow to see a sad girl with teary moss eyes. I nodded and hugged her, this made me feel awful.

"No, I'm sorry Caitlyn. I thought I was over this but obviously not. I shouldn't have over reacted." I held her at arms length then. "Have fun with Damien tonight and come here when you're done, I want to hear all about it." I smiled and she laughed.

"Okay well I have to go home to get ready, I'll see you later." She ran off into the corridor and back home. I was excited for her, she had only met Damien a couple of weeks ago as his father was transferred here from further afield. I went across the hall int Monroes office, he was sat at his desk with a worried look in his face. I sat down by him, humour in this situation was not the best idea.

"So, who tried to kill you this time?" I sarcastically remarked.

"Miles."

"What?"

"He's going to try and kill me again so I have to take him out, for good."

"Why are you so paranoid about it?"

"Because, what's going to happen to my republic. No one will be safe."

"Okay..." I hugged him and walked out. I wasn't going to argue with him because he'll end up hitting me or something in temper. I sat on my bed again, wondering about what Danny would be doing now. Would he be here with me or drawing in the gardens? Who knows. My door flew open and a girl stood there with a tear stained face and deflated hair.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

"He was kissing Penny, outside the fountain. He even saw me and carried on, why would he do that?" She cried into my chest while I hugged her.

"It's okay Caitlyn, he wasn't worth it."

She stopped crying and started sniffing. "You think so?"

"Well if he was kissing another girl when he could of had you're awesomeness!" She laughed as I wiped her tears away with me sleeve. "Look, stay over tonight and then we can ..." Captain Baker burst into the room, sweat falling from his golden hair line.

"Miss Monroe, get a good nights sleep. We are travelling tomorrow." He walked away, not noticing his daughter in the room.

"OH MY GOD, I WISH I COULD GO AWAY!" She was back to her bubbly self. "I'm SOO jealous! I wonder where you are going? Maybe to a hot, tropical island!"

"I highly doubt that. It'll probably be to the borders of Philly or something!"

"But what if he was taking you away? Like for a holiday! Or something?"

"I doubt that, who would look after his precious republic? Or he could be to get away from Miles!" I laughed but Caitlyn shot me a dirty look.

"Why would you bring him up?"

"Because he's my friend."

"How could you be friends with a traitor?"

"Uhm, okay let's just leave it now." Geez, what's her problem with Miles? We spent the night talking about everything really, from clothes to the Militia. We eventually were lulled to sleep, she slept in my bed while I was on the sofa. The room that had once felt dauntingly large was now cosy and warm. The next day I was awoken to a banging on the rose door.

"Miss Monroe, the General is waiting to departure. How long will you be?" Captain Baker asked. "Caitlyn, Jake wants help in the yard so get there quick." We both hit action stations when he left, I had a quick bath while Caitlyn got some old clothes on and did her hair. I threw on a white dress with small patterns sewn into it. It came in at the waist and flared out a little bit which was suitable for the sunny weather. I put on my boots from the village and a over-sized denim jacket I found in my wardrobe and put my dry hair into a plait. I said goodbye to Caitlyn and ran outside to be greeted by the metal monster. Shit. It smiled at me, knowing the pain I had been through. I just stared at it. It wanted me to get in and hurt more people. Monroe came up behind me and hopped in.

"Scarlett, come on."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I..I..." An officer came up behind me and injected something into my neck. The cold liquid seeped through my veins dropping me into another sleep.

He awoke me, smiling with his eyes. His blonde hair flopped one he fluffy pillow, he looked rejuvenated. He kissed me on the lips, tongue to cheek. He pulled away, his hand caressing my cheek. He smiled again and sat up.

"I've missed you Scarlett."

"I've missed you too Danny."

I hugged him, he held me close to his topless body. My hands traced his muscles and his cuts while his nose made its way up my neck. He put his nose next to mine and began to speak.

"Scarlett, don't forget me. I'll always be here." He picked up my hand and stared along it until he reached the ring. "I may have gone but I will watch you from the sky. I love you Scarlett..."

"Too the moon and back." I finished his sentence. I awoke to a small village in the middle of nowhere.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

This village was beautiful. It had stunning red brick buildings with clean windows and brightly coloured doors. The shops were alive with people buying ripe fruit and veg and children danced around the water well which was protected by a white picket fence. Everyone was happy unlike in Philly where the sound of a smile sent the Militia packing. However the sound of the chopper caught the happiness and threw it away. As we landed more and more people surrounded the area, looking up in shock at the fact it was moving. The metal monster landed, casualties were nil. Monroe scooped me up and put me on the ground, he knew how I felt about these machines. Captain Baker and a few other officers followed. One signalled to stop the chopper as Monroe walked forward with Captain Baker, I was behind him staring at the family friendly town. Baker cut the silence ...

"Orders sir?"

"Round them all up." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Captain Baker began to walk away. "It's a nice little town General. Welcome home." I walked in front of him, cutting off his view.

"You grew up here?" I said in shock. "How have you turned out like this if you lived in such a picturesque town like this?" He ruffled my hair and smiled.

"You can be so funny." He remarked. He took my hand and looked at the ring. "I'll give you a tour of the town later but while we are rounding people up lets walk to the bandstand." He led me towards the bright white band stand and sat me down on the bench within. I saw some initials enshrined into it but daren't say anything. He stood up and looked out at the people who were being forced into the court house. Monroe had turned it into a pen. He began talking again to me, but with some sort of feelings within.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry for what happened to Danny. It's the last thing I would've wanted to happen and believe me the officer who shot him also died when the helicopter crashed." He walked towards me and took my hand again. "I'm sorry for over reacting with the ring as well, you two were soul mates and I could clearly see that." I looked down at my boots trying to block his mesmerising eyes. He took my chin and lifted it up so I was staring into them. "What more can I do Scarlett? I've apologised and ..." As his voice and hand rose I cowered away. He paused mid sentence and took his hand down, realising what he had done. It finally clicked that she was afraid of him and his face told her so. He walked to the other side of the band stand; I carried on looking at my feet. I then heard a voice, familiar but distant. A women approached the guards and began to speak in a soft tone.

"Bass, it's me Emma." She called.

He looked surprised and shocked to see her, the shocking red hair lit the bandstand alight. He gestured to the guards.

"Let her in." She walked in while smiling at me, who was this woman?

"We've missed you around here." She said with a smile and a shrug. He walked up to her, getting closer with every word.

"Yeah, after what happened with my family I ..er.. Didn't see a reason to come back y'know." He'd gone shy, Mr almighty dictator of Philly had gone shy. I'd never seen this side of him before.

"Oh. So what is this." She looked out from the bandstands gate at the people being herded into the pen, she frowned at them.

Monroe edged closer to her, almost nose to nose. "This, his is for your own protection." He rubbed her arms, his fingers dancing around the creases in the sleeves.

"How, I mean they are shoving us into a court house and not telling us anything!"

"There's been a terrorist threat. I think it's coming here."

"What? Why?"

"These men will hurt yours a way to hurt me." Emma took Monroes hand and rubbed it softly, I couldn't help but cringe.

"Look, This is me Bass, we're old friends. I know you and I know when you're lying." He looked down at her as she said this, staring at his feet.

"Yeah you're right we are." He looked into her eyes, switching his manipulative voice on. "We are old friends. That doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that." I jumped up in shock, I was not being quiet any longer.

"Dad, you should treat your friend with some respect!" I said. Sometimes he had to be told what was polite and what wasn't. Emma gave Bass a weird look and traced her eyes over to the scene unfolding to the left of the bandstand. An over weight man with a bright red face and puffy eyes was creating a stir for asking why he was going into the pen. This sheep had a bite and thrashed out at an officer, this led to his brutal beating. I went to run to his help when Bass held me back, clutching me tightly in his arms. Emma, on the other hand, was running towards the man until Captain Baker caught her. This sheep was been slaughtered causing Emma to look at Bass in distress. Captain Baker called out something but I old barely hear through Bass' thick coat. He called to her, his voice going from manipulative to angry. He no longer toyed with his words, just her feelings.

"Get her out of here now, get them all in side now!" He ordered. He released me as Emma called back in anguish.

"Bass, Bass look at me. Bass!" She was dragged into the pen with the others leaving just me and my father alone.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

I pushed him off of me.

"Why are they all being rounded up like this? It's not fair, you should at least give them some answers!" I said.

"Like I said, it's for there own safety."

"That's the biggest load of Bullshit I've heard. Miles is coming here, isn't he?"

"Scarlett, Don't you dare talk to me like that!" His fist rose into the air until I interrupted its flight path.

"Are you going to hit me again? Does that make you feel tough, beating up a seventeen year old girl?" He dropped his fist and walked off with Captain Baker.

"Guards, keep an eye on her!" He called back. I sat back down in a mood. His mood swings are unbearable! No wonder Miles left.

Miles, what were they doing now? Perhaps they had gone home or to another place to stay safe, or to find trouble. Or Monroe. Charlie really hated him so I guess she will be on her way here. Shit! She'll get hit! No, no she won't. This is Charlie Matheson, the girl who walks over 1'000 miles to find her little brother, who is strong minded and strong willed. Nothing would stop her. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my Fathers voice approaching from behind.

"This is my home Captain." He said with a smile, he looked to me then back a Captain Baker. "Now if you'll excuse us, I'm showing my daughter around her home town." My home town? Thought I was bought up in Philly? I was escorted down the steps to my father who took my hand. He walked with me to a small grave yard with brightly coloured trees over hanging it and fresh grass laying around the graves. They had been cared for. I crouched down to see the names. Before I asked he began to explain.

"This is where your grandparents lie, and your aunty and uncle. One drunk driver after a Harry Potter movie is all it took." He leant forward and picked up the fresh flowers which had been layer there. Neatly tied in bundles. Someone still cared for his family, for him. And I have a pretty good idea who. He stood up and took my and again, leading me to a broken house.

The house shone a mouldy yellow with a rickety picket fence that danced with the red blood splattered across it. The mail box smiled sadly as we approached and hung its head close to the untreated grass. The weeds joined in, interweaving the fence and gate, locking them in an eternity. The windows showed Bass' past, why else would he show me this house if it wasn't important? He daydreamed then pulled me away in anger. WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?

He stormed back to the court house dragging me with him. I was pulled up the stairs of the pen to look down on the innocent, one man lay dead due to his questioning. This made me feel sick inside. Bass went to the window and watched the stakeout, smiling occasionally at the thought of Miles' death. I leant over the balcony and watched the people below me as the children played with one another and the parents talked about what was going on. I felt like an outcast, I wished I could go down with them.

"He's dead Bass." Emma's voice broke my trail of thought. Dad turned around and looked her in the eyes from the window.

"Who?"

"Dwayne, your men murdered him! God, he didn't deserve to have his brains smashed in!" Bass walked over to her, eyes fixated on her lips.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" She questioned, head tilting to the side as she did. "Theses aren't strangers they're your teachers and your neighbours. Please, let us go." She begged, if anyone could get through to him it was her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Manipulative mode had been activated. I stood up and walked over to them then.

"All because of some stupid fight with Miles?" We both chimed in at the same time. Dad looked at me with daggers for eyes and I walked back to the balcony.

"Bass, I heard our men whispering about it downstairs, I know. That's why you're doing this. You think he's going to come?" An officer went to take her arm but she shrugged it off. "Wait, look. I know that it's been a long times but I know that you loved me once." At this point I had to turn round and listen. The devil couldn't have a heart, it's human nature. She carried on staring into his blue eyes, Pitts that trapped souls. "Bass, I loved you too." He walked closer to her.

"Really? And you're telling me that now." He didn't seem convinced, only when tears escaped her eyes did he realise.

"There has to still be a apart of you that is you! Generous, kind, and decent. If there is, please let us go." She pleaded, giving her soul to the devil. They were close enough to kiss until a single gun shot from outside disrupted them. Bass turned to see Captain Baker in the doorway, Miles was here. They nodded to each other and Baker left, Bass turned to Emma again.

"It was you wasn't it?" They had parted a small way.

"What?"

"You've been putting flowers at my families grave.

She looked down in shame, in surprise. "Yeah."

"You've got a kind heart Emma, you see the best in people." He walked closer to her, they were almost nose to nose. "You don't see the best in me. I want to be the Bass you know, I want to be him so badly." He kissed her, holding her face close. Passion flew from them, lost chemistry caused a chemical reaction in there hearts. He pulled away, still holding her close. "But he's dead." He walked to the door leaving her heart broken.

"Lock everyone in the basement, being them all down." He left the room without leaving my eye line. He knew what was going to happen, we didn't but I had a feeling the consequence wasn't going to be great. I was taken from behind and pushed into the basement with Emma and the rest of the town. The door was locked and then the temperature was knocked up to high.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Emma was looking for possible escape roots but there were none. Children cried into their mothers, men tried to open the locked door, others kept the old and young calm. Emma took my hand causing me to look up in surprise, tears ran down her cheek.

"Scarlett, it's so good to see you again. You're so grown up." She said with teary eyes. The only word I could respond with fell out.

"Mom?" She nodded and we embraced, crying into each other. I had finally found my real mom, my real dad, the love of my life. I let go and wiped my eyes, I had so much to tell her! So much to talk to her about.

"One question, why wasn't I kept here with you? Why was I sent to another town in the Republic?" She took my hand and sat down in the floor.

"It was nine months after Bass' family died that you were born. Sweet and precious, I had a little girl! I couldn't believe it, you were so happy that my mom bought me a locket to keep two pictures in. At this time Bass was away with the army so he wouldn't know so you stayed with me until the night of the blackout. I had a feeling Bass would come back and I wouldn't want him harming my princess so I gave you to a good friend who was a farmer, leaving to find better fields. He promised to look after you and I believed him. Bass came a couple of weeks later and saw the baby toy I carried around. It was your favourite, the pink bunny with floppy ears, and he took it and got really mad. I hadn't meant for him to find out, he vowed to search the whole area until he found you. He must've but how long have you stayed with him?"

"It was just a normal day when his men came to get me, they said they'd made a bargain with Pa to collect me before I turned eighteen. It took ages to get to Philly and lots happened, I escaped once but got caught. The rest of the time I was finding ways to get away. I was mainly kept in handcuffs until I reached Philly where I was let free in the house. It's stupidly big but I had the right person to keep me company." A tear ran down my face as I thought of him.

"Is that Danny Matheson you're talking about?" I looked up in surprise, how did she know about him? "He's a hero around here for trying to fight off the Militia. The way he shot the chopper down and then took its bullets. Apparently he fell into his lovers arms as she carried his spirit away." I uncontrollably cried then, not again. I can't relive this again. She hugged me and then cradled me like a child. How hadn't I realised that she was my mother? She let me go and started drying my tears, all I seem to do is cry these days! The heat was slowly climbing and the walls became too hot to lean against. We couldn't do anything now, the smoke was rising in the room and there was no way out. People grew hysterical then, banging in the door to let someone know we were trapped. A familiar voice rose against all the others.

"Get away from the door!" A man called. He shot at the door and opened it.

"Miles!" I called in disbelief. I ran towards him and hugged him.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"I'm with my mom." Emma rose from the back of the line and stared at Miles. He couldn't tear his away until the noise began to rise again.

"Come on, we've got to move." Miles, Emma and I began guiding people through the burning building, the flames flickered around nearly every exit. We were all along the corridor when the sound of a gun shot broke the noise in two. I looked up to see Captain Baker and his men shooting the exit we were by. Emma was holding my hand as tight as she could she then looked to me with her big eyes.

"I want you to have this." She placed her locket in my hands. "If you get whisked away by your dad again I want you to remember me." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"But its yours, I couldn't take it."

"Knowing that one of my children was alive is the only thing I need. Your father won't be perfect as you can tell but he is family Scarlett. Locking you in here wasn't ideal though." We all ducked as the fire above our heads grew across the ceiling, holding it close as it burned in anger. Emma looked to Miles as the fear of being burnt to death felt closer than ever. She was right, why had he locked me in here to burn?

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked Miles. She held my hand tired like Danny did when he was nervous. There was a long gap as Miles thought of a way to escape.

"It's good to see you again." He said to her, a smile grew across her face.

"Yeah" she replied. Miles went to shoot when three Militia soldiers were gunned down outside by Nora and another man.

"Everybody, lets move lets go!" He shouted down the burning corridor. We all ran for our lives as Nora kept the other soldiers away.

"Get to the woods behind the school. Hurry!" Emma took my hand as we began to get behind the woods. I was so scared, what if dad shot another civilian? If this town was as small as he makes out it was then he must know everyone here! My thoughts were interrupted by Captain Baker pulling me into his arms as two other officers took Emma. We were going to safety, to live together like a family! I played with the locket Emma gave me as Captain Baker walked us into the square. Bass was there, so was the chopper. For the first time I felt optimistic about my fathers plans but that came shattering down like broken glass. Captain Baker held me tight and put his hand over my mouth as Bass took Emma, holding a gun to her head. We walked I to the open square, why was he doing this?

"Miles! Come on out!" He wrapped his arm around her neck while aiming a loaded gun to her brain. "We got the gang back together! It's just you, me and Emma. It's like old times right?" I was panicking now, he was sane enough to not pull the trigger but insane enough to do so at the same time. "Come out Miles or she's dead!" He shouted across the square.

"Go ahead, kill her! I don't care!' Miles called from behind the angelic statue in the square. Sweat trickled down my forehead as I thought of ways of saving her. My mom.

"Right, right, You don't care. You came all this way and you don't care? To the count of five Miles."

"I don't want to die." A scared Emma whispered as she shook uncontrollably in Bass' arms.

"One!" The trigger was pulled back.

"Two!" I bit Bakers hand and ran towards her.

"I want to see him!" She cried with tears flowing from her dewy grass eyes.

"You want to see Miles, get him to come out!" I tried to pull the gun out of his hands but he turned and aimed it at me.

"Not Miles, my son. Your son." He put the gun down to his side and looked at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"Your son." She looked at me and smiled while trying to hold my hand. "We had Mason and my parents wouldn't let me tell you. Or Miles or anyone. They didn't let me tell you about Scarlett either until you found out." She began to cry so I rubbed the top of her hand. I would be there for her and look after her.

"Wh ... Where is he?" Dad stuttered. Baker came up behind me and held be tight so I wouldn't be able to escape.

"He's not here." She said with a small smile that could brighten a room.

"Where? Where is he?" His voice rose and covered the sound of the gun shot which flew straight into Emma's heart and out through his side. They both fell as I wriggled free from Bakers reach.

"MOM!" I screamed as I ran towards her and Bass. Bass got up and realised what had happened. I took off my jacket and held it to where the gun wound was, it will help. He looked at me with a tear in his eye. He got up, clutching his wound. My tears fell onto my jacket which was absorbed with the purest blood.

"MILES!" He shouted as he fired into the square. An officer tried to get me away from her but I pushed him away.

"Mom, mom please don't leave me! I can't lose another person I love! Mom, MOM!" Two officers took my arms as they pulled me into the chopper. I would not stop crying and screaming.

"MOM, MOM. SOMEBODY HELP HER PLEASE!" Bass was also trying to stay with her but failed as Captain Baker pulled him into the chopper pressing a handkerchief into his wound. I crawled against the window and cried into my hands, the tears filled the cracks and fell down my arm into the choppers floor. Once again this metal machine had taken someone away from me. Baker broke the silence as he spoke to Bass.

"You're going to need a doctor sir." He said acting as if nothing had happened.

"I'm fine." Dad replied looking at me with teary eyes, he opened his free arm and hugged me. We had found something in common and that had been taken away from the both of us. We flew back to Philly still holding each other until the doctors pushed me away and back into my room.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

I was trapped. Again. In my own room. I couldn't help but feel claustrophobic within and fearful out of it. Since I had arrived at Philly everything that happened ended badly. I was sobbing into my pillow when the door opened with unfamiliar footsteps boomed across the room.

"Hey." I looked up from my pillow to see Jake looking down at me. He was wearing a relaxed checkered shirt with ripped jeans and heavy workman boots. He looked so strange without his uniform on. He sat on my bed and ruffled my hair making me go tense. I looked up to see his hair not slicked back but messy as if he just woke up. His eyes were welcoming and open to thoughts. Being in the upset state I was in, I didn't want to see anyone.

"What do you want?" I asked with tears streaming down my eyes. He opened his arms and hugged me.

"Look I was sent here to look after you but I thought seeing as you took such a shine to Susie that we could go riding together?" I looked into his eyes and remembered Susie, the black beauty of a horse that was strong and picture perfect. "I suggest you wear something that completely covers you in case you fall off and anything that looks less like Militia uniform. Meet me by the stables as soon as possible." He shut the doors and I was alone in the room again. I sprinted to my dresser to put on a jacket and my brown boots and quickly re rushed my hair, the curls staying in perfect position. I put moms locket on and casually strode to the stables. Jake had prepped Susie and was now saddling up another horse with a white coat and small light brown smudge by his eye. He patted his horse and gave them both an apple.

"This is Ronnie, Susie's best friend. When they ride they have to be together otherwise they just don't behave! Here, I'll give you a boost up." He put his hands by the horses stomach in a cup position and pushed my foot up so I sat comfortably in the saddle. He got upon Ronnie and ran off, could these horses really travel that fast? I chased after him occasionally wondering off on my own. The day went by like a breeze, we stopped for the horses a few times and when we did we talked like we had known each other for a while. I told him about my home life and he told me about his. We always floated around the topic of the Militia but never got into it with depth. He seemed fascinated at how much I knew about the world before the blackout but I guess I had a great school teacher who would spoon feed me knowledge until I knew what he was thinking. We didn't talk about Danny or my mum at all and he rarely spoke about his family. The day of riding felt like a blur and I was so tired when I got in that I actually wanted to go to my room and sleep. We tied the horses up and walked towards the lake close to the grounds. We sat and watched the sun set on a not so horrible day. The sun shone brighter than ever before, stroking my skin softly with its last rays before the night shut it off. Danny and mom were looking down on me, I could feel it. I could feel Dannys warm breath in my ear and moms gentle touch on my hand. I wasn't scared of anything anymore, they were there to protect me and to heal my wounds. I must've dazed of as I awoke in my bed the next day, sunlight piercing through the curtains. I opened them and gazed upon a busy street full of people passing the 'not been used since' steam train. It's paint glistened in the suns rays and it smiled up to me. Maybe machines weren't all used for killing. Whenever I gaze upon the train I always think of the moment Charlie came to rescue Danny, how he showed now emotion to Neville but smiled on the inside. He was the happiest I had seen him. She meant so much to him and he meant so much to her.

I changed into a dress smothered in strawberry fabric which fell to the knees. I put a pair or red shiny pumps on and went into see my father who was in a meeting. Captain Baker smiled as I walked through the door, eyes following my every step. He opened his arms and hugged me, rubbing my hair. Once he let go he continued his conversation with Dad.

"One drink, just one. Scarlett can come and I'll see if Caitlyn can meet us there." I smiled and hugged my dad, avoiding his wound. He nodded and we began to walk through the hallways to the back of the house. The pathway was shrouded by weeds but I could see little of this as four Militia soldiers cornered us in and led us to the bar.

Bang. The golden murders had returned as two soldiers fell in pain. Bang. Another two soldiers fell, Monroe was pushed into a near by shelter. Then it hit me, right in the side the golden murders deed was to ruin me and they had. Captain Baker looked up and noticed the killer was gone. I was fading. Was this death? Could I see Danny and my mom again?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

"Long time no see beautiful" Danny called in darkness. He was there but felt so far. Due to the pain I could not speak to him but he knew what I wanted to say. He could see it in my eyes.

"I know you're hurting baby but it will be okay, you'll probably see me only a couple more times before we are together forever." He kissed ,y nose while caressing my cheek. He then went to touch my wound which made me flinch.

"Scarlett, I would never hurt you. Just stay still." He then pressed his hands against it, cooling the area and stopping the pain.

I woke sweatily in Monroes office on the sofa, nurses and doctors crowded around with bandages and syringes. They stepped back and eventually faded away now I was awake. My dad moved towards me with open arms. He enclosed me in them, not like the monster but like the bird would its young. He whispered in my ears softly.

"Since the shooting I haven't kept my eyes off of you. You have been out for a few days but don't worry, the guy has been caught and dealt with. I didn't realise how much you meant to me until you were fading away. My only friend and so far only family member I have to protect nearly left me and I couldn't have lived without you. To be honest I would have taken to bullet myself but don't tell the officers. I love you Scarlett." He kissed my ear softly and carried me to my room, laying me gently on a bed of feathers. Tears fell from his eyes as he was called to a meeting. I had seen a different side to my dad which I preferred to the murderer, the dictator, public enemy number one. I was just settling into my bed when Caitlyn came running in, Tears in her eyes. These weren't tears of happiness though. She ran towards the bed and slapped me around the face. I stretched hard enough to start the bleeding from the shot wound again. She stood there red faced as if waiting for an apology.

"Are you alright?" I asked as cheery as I could but the pain made my words jerk out.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, MY DAD IS DEAD!" She screamed in my face. I sat bolt upright in shock.

"I couldn't have done, I've only just woken up!"

"Not you, your dictator of a dad! My dad was shot because Monroe thought he was plotting to kill him. You got in the way which made it look more suspicious. The stupid thing is my dad was innocent, killed due to paranoia."

"Caitlyn I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Bitch please, I could be homeless now! One stupid act means me and my brother and I are homeless. Hope you feel happy now!"

"I feel terrible, is there anything I can do?"

"Take a knife to your throat because I never want to see you again!" She stormed out causing tears to fill up in my eyes. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I cried out loud and uncontrollably for about 10 minutes until dad ran in with a clean rag. He hugged me not realising why I was crying.

"Sweetheart what's wrong? Are you in pain because I can get you some medication!" He smiled.

"Why did you kill Captain Baker?" I sobbed into his chest.

"I thought he was untrustworthy and he meant to harm you. Honestly I feel awful about it and he is having an honorary funeral."

"What about Caitlyn and Jake?"

"Jake is still working for me and has been promoted to his fathers position. They will be fine. Trust me." I had finally calmed.

"Where is Jake now?"

"Guarding a jail, why?" He held me away and stared into my eyes. He was not controlling me now. I broke the strings.

"I need to ask him something."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

I was walked down to the basement where the cells were. I hated the fact that people were kept prisoners for doing something like sneezing! So many passages and corridors lead into one, each with blood stains smeared across the wall. There were many rooms with men and women locked in, chained to chairs with whips and tool boxes hanging on the outer door. One room caught my attention the most mainly because Jake was sat on a chair with cuts across his face. His shirt was stained and ripped where the buttons should be. I ran towards the room which I was supposed to ignore, the officers looking up as I ran in. Jake looked up in disgust as I pushed officers off of me and opened the door to his room. My side was burning, I kept on feeling the bullet slide through me. I was in agony but I had to stop those men from hurting him!

"What are you doing?" I shouted through gritted teeth.

"This officer assaulted General Monroe after the death of his father." Jake looked up with sweat falling off his brow. The blood and sweat fell into one causing a red stream to fall into his lap.

"I don't need this bitches help!" He said, hair damp and hands like iron fists.

"Orders from Monroe are to let him go and on jail patrol." The officers looked at me stunned by my tone of voice. "That's an order!" I shouted. The men began to untie him and pushed him outside the securest cell with a prisoner within. He was thrown against the wall and left with just me. He eyeballed me until I spoke.

"I'm sorry about what happened with your father." I whispered, the pain from my wound becoming unbearable.

"Good, thanks to you Caitlyn and I don't have any family apart from each other. I have to work in this shit hole to keep a roof over our heads."

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I knew he wouldn't have shot me because he genuinely liked me. He looked after me when I went to see my mom and watched her die!"

"Well he was caring like that. He stood upto Monroe before he was shot, told him the truth. Your 'daddy' felt so bad about what happened that he promoted me! I don't like it here, I don't like Monroe and I don't want to be on cell duty!" He held me at arms length. "Don't you see what's happened here? He's gone mad, power crazy! He won't pstop until he had the whole of the US under his belt!" He shook me violently leading to more blood seeping into the bandages.

"Calm down Jake, I know what's happening and I hate it as much as you do but we need to keep our cool."

"Calm down, I am bound to this man like a dog on a leash. I can't escape him and I want too!" Tears filled his eyes. "Scarlett, leave now." I held onto his arm tightly but the sudden booming footsteps filling the corridor stopped me. I hid behind him, he was so much taller and stronger built then I was. Most officer were, they were out in an intense bootcamp which built there upper body strength and taught them how to fight. They learnt from the best fighters who learnt from Miles. The officer approached Jake, handed him a box and walked away. Curiosity got the better so I had to look inside. A white dress lay delicately within made with soft, silky material. Jake opened the prison door and kicked the box in. The woman inside looked up and glared at Jake. I peeped through the window but couldn't see who it was. Officers came for the woman once she was dressed and brought her out into another room. I went to run after her but jake held my wrist.

"She's going to dinner with Monroe."

"Then why is she being kept down here?" He held me close and rested his hands on my shoulders. He knew I wouldn't leave until I had answers so we walked towards the room where she was having dinner. We waited around the corner so we wouldn't get spotted and we listened to there conversation. I recognised the woman's voice but I couldn't pin point the person. My dad cleared that up for me.

"That dress looks great on you Nora." Monroe boldly stated. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming. He continued; "old friends are in such short supply now a days. Sit." Jake and I poked are heads through a small way to see Nora sitting down at a table with Monroe while surrounded my other officers. He poured himself and Nora a drink but she pushed it away.

"No thanks, I quit drinking."

"But you were so good at it."

"What do you want?"

"Just a nice evening." He began to play with her hair, twisting it like he did his words. "Oh come on Nora, you used to be so much fun."

"And you haven't changed." She spoke looking him dead in the eye. He leant in close and brushed some hair off her shoulder. I couldn't help but think he was going to kiss her.

"Thats Miles' brand... But you knew that right? I always thought he had such impeccable taste for the finer things. Sometimes I'd get a little jealous of the things he had." Jake grabbed my hand at this point and squeezed it tight. I think he was cringing as much as I was. Dad then mumbled something in Nora's ear, something about Miles I guess.

"Like Bonnie and Clyde, the General and the Bounty Hunter." He perched by her on the table.

"That's not who I am anymore."

"I'm sure." He paused and leant close to her. "Nora, where is Miles? For old times sake I'm only going to give you one chance so lets make it civilised." I was terrified for her, I wanted to make a scene or some thing to distract him and let Nora escape but my wound was throbbing and making me melt on the inside. Suddenly Nora grabbed the bottle and went to throw it at Monroe; He deflected it and it smashed on the concrete floor. He pushed her head into the table and leant close. He was the master of the puppets and she would be strung and put on show because of this.

"That was an expensive bottle." My heart was racing as fast as hers, breathing lighter and faster through anticipation. "Weeks ahead I want you to think back and remember this moment. I tried to be nice." Jake pushed me out of the room and upstairs in to the daylight. I took his hand and ran to my room. I knew dad could be mean but that was just wrong, the serpent inside was coming out.

"Scarlett, he's going to torture her."

"I know! What are we going to do?" I asked him, my voice trailing a little. My dad walked in at that point shaking the room. The once pale pink flowery bedding had wilted and died. The curtains drooped at his site and the clouds turned grey in fear.

"Baker, can Scarlett and I talk in private?"

"Yes sir!" He replied. He walked out and shut the door, the room was deafeningly silent.

"Scarlett, why were you eavesdropping on my conversation?" He asked nicely.

"I wasn't, I was just passing and over heard you talking to someone" I replied with a smile. He walked in a circle and then Slammed his hands on my dresser causing the jewellery and pretty things lying on it to tumble to the ground.

"Cut the crap I heard you and Baker down there. Now you are not to see Nora or go anywhere near her and the cell until she is dead."

"And what if I don't?" Was my only come back and was the stupidest thing to say. I was thrown into a cell guarded by Monroes biggest officer. I spent 21 days in that cell, he was obviously pissed off about my finding Nora. Jake wasn't allowed to come down to the cells, I didn't see him until dad got me out. He would come down and watch me for 30 minutes everyday from outside the door. I would pretend to be asleep just to avoid looking at him. Despite his stone heart a doctor would come and clean my wound for me and Twenty One days later I was healthy and able to stand again. Jake, covered in cuts and scars let me out of the cell then with a happy but serious facial expression.

"You're coming with us to the tower." He said sternly. I looked up at him with a confused expression.

"What's the Tower?"

"I don't know but you've been asked to come." He took me with cuffs into the chopper where Monroe sat with a leather satchel. He handed it to me without a word and looked onward at Mr Randall who was also in chains. He had been betrayed but Mr Randall must have been important to him, not the republic. The chopper flew us to Colorado where men were already pitching tents. Monroe took me by the hand cuffs and pushed me into a tent. His eyes rested on my shoulders.

"Nora is no longer with us. I know it's difficult but now it's just you, me and the Tower. Before you ask it's a place where the lights can be turned on therefore I lose my only advantage in this war. You are to stay here and keep yourself amused." He walked out and sat out front. I stood there in an empty tent with a dusty floor. I opened my satchel and was surprised by its contents. Dad had packed me a blanket, clean clothes, clean bandages, jewellery, flower scented water and my pictures that Danny drew me. I cradled them in my arms and looked up and wished that I could see him, mum and Nora again. I even wished that Captain Baker was here to help Monroe. He needed help, he needed love.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Alone in the tent, I stared at the pictures for ages. All the memories with Danny, with Monroe, with Caitlyn and Jake, with Pa. My favourite memory is when I saved Danny and met his family and then they saved me, I'm sure before that blackout they were normal. I bet before the blackout Monroe was normal. I hadn't realised how long I had been staring at the pictures until Monroe walked in.

"Do you want some Dinner?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the camping bed. I just looked at him then turned to face the tents tailoring.

"Look Scarlett, I know you're angry with me..."

"Angry? Dad, you locked me in a cell for 22 days. You killed Nora, you think shoving me in a cell is good for me? I'm sick of this Dad, I can't deal with this anymore! I just want to be back in the village with Dannys arm around me, cuddled around the fire while laughing at small things."

"Im sorry, I'm sorry for who I am and everything I've done. I put you in the cell to protect you, I'm new to this parenting thing and I'm sure that your Pa did a great job but I just was so angry. I thought I might lash out at you."

"Lash out? You didn't think confining me to my room was good enough? God! When will this all be over? I just want to be home, I want mom!"

"Scarlett come with me." He took my hand and led me to his tent, in it were pictures of me, of Emma and weirdly enough of Danny and I. He showed me a drawing board and took off the map on top. Underneath was a picture, a sketch of me, Danny, Mom and him. Mom and Dad were holding hands and I was asleep on Danny at the bottom. I couldn't believe it. It was beautiful, he got every detail right down to the scars on Dannys face. I hugged him and he held me back tightly.

"I may seem like the monster but I'm just protecting my princess in the tower. I don't want her to be like the lost Prince."

"Don't worry, we'll find Mason. And then we can try this family thing again. Mom will always look out for us and I will have Danny forever."

Our family moment was interrupted by Rachel walking into the tent. She was in a militia uniform and held a grenade in her hand. Dad looked up in shock.

"Rachel, lets not do anything to regret later." He said. She tok the top off the grenade and threw it.


End file.
